Borrowed Blue and Italian
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah returns to Forks and La Push to attend Jacob's wedding to Nessie. The invitation said plus one. How will the Wolf pack and the Cullen's react when they see Leah's plus one is none other than the Tracker of the Volturi Demetri?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Something Borrowed, Blue, and Italian**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Demetri**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight! Nor do I own the Song!**

**Summary: Leah returns to Forks and La Push to attend Jacob's wedding to Nessie. The invitation said plus one. How will the Wolf pack and the Cullen's react when they see Leah's plus one is none other than the Tracker of the Volturi Demetri?**

**AN: Ok, so I had to write this companion to 'Searching for You'. Everyone who reviewed 'Searching for You' wanted to see a sequel so here it is. So you all get your wish. I am sorry it took so long to write.**

**AN2: I really thought the lyrics I used fit Leah or Demetri's point of view. More so Leah's pov in my opinion. She doesn't care about Demetri's reputation, it doesn't matter to her.**

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation _

_You're living in the past _

_It's a new generation _

_An' I only feel good _

_When I got no pain _

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay _

_An' I don't give a damn _

_'Bout my bad reputation _

_-Bad Reputation by Joan Jett_

"Your nervous." The tension filling my body seemed to relax when my imprint Demetri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I never could stay mad or worried when he was around. His prescence washed away any negative feelings inside of my body. It was almost like an overdose on zanax or some other relaxing drug. Being around my people eating parasite gave me a feeling of euphoria even with the stress of our current situation. We could be in the middle of a life or death battle and one touch, one caress had me lost in a sea of desire/

Rolling my shoulders I turned around to face him. My arms instinctively wrapping around his neck and winding in his short dirty blonde hair. "Not shit Sherlock."

Concern with a side of amusement flashed in his eyes red eyes. Eyes filled with the death of his latest hunt. "Afraid I'll cause a scene?"

"It's not you I'm worried about." I replied with a playful shove to his shoulders.

He didn't need to know how worried i actually was. It would only end up causing him to worry and because he worried I would just grow more concerned and to be truthful the whole up coming situation happened to be enough stress already. We did not need more tension on top of everything. Demetri and I were in a good place right now and I planned to make sure we stayed that way.

Truthfully I was considering skipping Jacob's wedding completely. I could come up with a suitable lie as to why I was unable to attend of this I am sure. He knows how I feel about the Cullen's and he respects my feelings. Unlike everyone else I knew Jacob would just be glad to recieve a card or phone call before the big day. He wouldn't pressure me to do something I did not want to do.

My leech seemed to read my mind even though I knew this to be impossible. He wasn't Edward Cullen who could rape your mind without permission. Yet he was my imprint and he knew me better than anyone else ever could. "We could always stay. Tell the pups you had something better to do."

In a truly Leah move I rolled my dark brown eyes. I knew he was about to make some perverted joke or comment. It was his way of trying to cheer me up. Usually it worked since most of his comments were beyond ridiculous. "And what would that be?"

Ruby eyes sparkled with laughter as he pulled me tighter against his body. "Me obviously."

Just like I knew it would his comment had me laughing my ass off. My face must have turned red because I saw his eyes darken a shade. Whenever I blushed and the blood ran to my face his blood lust would act up. When his blood lust acted up his eyes darkened. It was simple math if you thought about it. Leech loves blood. Blushing is blood rushing to your face. So obviously blushing would stir up hunger in a blood sucker.

"Is that so? And wouldn't it be someone better to do and not something?" I smirked and placed my hands on my hips the best I could with his arms still around my waist.

My tracker raised one of eyebrows and I felt my heart rate speed up. Damn blood sucker and imprint charm. "You understood what I was trying to say love."

Crossing my eyes I stuck my tongue out to show him I wasn't going to admit to that. After all me always told me my stubborness was one thing he loved about me. "Your the one always lecturing me on proper english. Which I may add is really stupid considering we live in Italy."

Demetri pressed a soft kiss to my left temple. "Are you trying to change the topic?"

"Is it working?" I asked while running my hands up and down his arms.

I don't know why but I loved his arms. He may not be huge like Felix or Emmett but he had really well defined arms. When they held me in the night as I slept I could feel the strength in them. They could break apart other parasites but never would they ever be anything other than tender with my body.

"No." My Italian lover drew out the word in a way that once more caused a blush to fill my cheeks.

Hey his accent was dead sexy and it isn't my fault he knew what his italian accent did to me. He used it on purpose I was sure. Whenever I accused him of it though during an arguement he would simple smile in his 'ha ha I win' way. The only reason he won so many arguments was due to the fact he'd bring on his italian accent and I'd be a goner in seconds.

Ducking underneath his arms I skipped, yes skipped across the room. I only ever skipped when I felt blissfully happy so luckily my imprint was the only one to see me act so girly. When he joked about telling the other guard members I threatened no sex. He never mentioned it again after that.

Throwing him a smile I shrugged my shoulders. "Then no, I wasn't trying to change the subject."

I thought for sure the conversation would be over now. Silence overtook our spacious bedroom as I threw clothes into an overly large and flashy suitcase. Demetri insisted I have what he considered the best travel equipment. No dollar discounts for his she wolf. Bitching at my people eating leech only made him determined I have the best.

Demetri often told me the reason he spoiled me was because he thought I deserved to know how a woman as beautiful as I should be treated. He beleived Sam Uley never did anything remotely romantic for me. I tried to tell him that wasn't true and Sam had been romantic before Emily but Demetri would counter by saying Sam used me and therefore anything romantic he may have done was now void.

Apparently my red eyed lover decided the conversation was not over after all. He took a few steps towards me as his eyes swept over my posture to take in my mood. He was very talented at reading someone's body language. "My sweet what exactly is bothering you?"

Shooting him my best 'are you for real' expression I flopped down on the bed. "Where should I begin? Oh right..My bestfriend is marrying Renesmee, the daughter of Edward and Bella. The same daughter you and the rest of the Volturi wanted to kill. Or did that little tidbit of information slip your mind?"

Nodding the blonde came to sit beside me. His cold fingers running up and down my jean covered thigh. "Are you mad that we wanted to kill her or that we didn't kill her?"

"I'm so not answering that." I tried to come off as irritated but my half grin ruined the attempt.

To be honest I wasn't sure what my real answer would be. Years ago when the half leech Nessie was still a kid, my answer would have been and immediate yes I wish you had killed her. Yet as she grew up and I was forced to get to know her by Jacob I learned she was the exact opposite of her mother. Cause of that I took a liking to her. Plus she hated Sam and Emily so that earned her points as well in my book.

My italian boyfriend grinned right back. His lips curving upwards and he continued to stroke my thigh teasingly. "Would that be because I am right?"

Before I could answer our bedroom door opened and in walked Felix the hulk of the leechy world. He never cared enough to knock since he knew it drove Demetri nuts. I personally had a theory he just wanted to catch us in the act of intimacy. He was dying to see me naked. "Another lovers spat between you two?"

"Eat me." I said in a bored tone.

Suprising me it was Demetri who answered instead of the hulk wannabe. "Right now? Really Leah is this the time or place for that?"

Punching my leech in the arm I scowled. Had Felix's perverted personality rubbed off on my boyfriend? Since when did my blood drinking tracker develope a dirty mind? "I was talking to Hulk Jr."

The brute force of the Volturi guard actually preened when he heard my comment. He sent a wink in my direction and I shivered in discust. "Hear that Demetri? Your little wolfy wants me to eat her. Are you not doing your duty as her boyfriend? If your not up to it, I would be willing to take Fido off your hands."

"I don't think your up to it. Didn't they ever tell you that steriods can make your ding dong shrink?" Holding in my laughter at his expression was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Score for the she wolf. I'd have to mark this date on the calendar so every year I could rub it in his face.

Felix smirked and cast a curious look in my imprints direction. He could come up with comebacks almost as fast as I could. That's one of the only reasons I put up with him because he amused me. Kept me on my toes. "Do you know that from personal experience?"

Manuvering my body I ended up straddling my tracker parasite's lap. My arms wound around his shoulders and I turned my head to throw my own wink at Mr. Steriods my very intentive nickname for Felix if I may say so myself. "Trust me Hulk, Demetri has no trouble in that department."

Hulk rested his massive body against the wall and crossed his arms. "Really? That's not what Jane says."

"Blood sucking barbie better not be saying anything about my boyfriend." I snapped while feeling Demetri hold me to him so I would not attack his bestfriend.

He knew what bothered me the most was how Felix would insinuate Demetri and Jane had been more than just friends in the past. Though I knew it to be lies it still bothered me. Just like how the mention of Sam's name sent my undead lover into a rage.

Mr. Steriods must have a death wishe because he opened his mouth once more. "Jealous much?"

In a Clearwater move I did what I'd do to anyone in this situation. I gave him the middle finger salute. "Annoying much?"

A sigh sounded in my ears as Demetri's cool breath hit my cheek. He knew from experience if he did not stop the two of us this moment we could and probably would throw jabs at eachother for the rest of time. "Felix did you come here for a reason?"

"Relax Demetri I'm only messing with her. We all know Leah has you on a short leash."

My tracker bared his teeth and hissed in annoyance. "Felix."

I swear Felix is the evil version of Emmett Cullen. They are almost exactly the same except for a few small details. For instance Felix eats people while Emmett eats animals. Felix is an undead man whore while Emmett's just a big married pervert whose mind is dirtier than the most polluted of lakes.

The bigger leech held up his steak sized hands. He had on his goofy grin that he wore whenever he annoyed his fellow parasite guard member. "Ok, ok, Aro wanted me to inform your plane leaves in three hours."

"Thank you for letting us know." Demetri nodded his head in a dismissing his friend.

"You can leave now." I added when the bigger and much more of a pain in the ass tick did not leave right away.

The steriod taking blood sucker went to open his mouth but a pointed stare from my imprint had him scurrying out of the room. I think he knew now was not the time for any more jokes. Even Felix knew how dangerous this trip could end up being for us. The only reason he was not tagging along was because I thought it would only make matters worse. One Volturi member at a shifter wedding would be akward enough.

"Leah my darling she wolf you have nothing to worry about." I didn't bother looking at my boyfriend as he took my suitcase from me.

I knew he was trying to reassure me but in reality his saying that only made it worse. He couldn't know what would happen. Demetri was a tracker not a mind reader or prophet. He could not know how the Cullen's would react. Or how the pack would handle my imprinting on a vampire. Renesmee was half human and ate animals so they could deal but Demetri was full vampire and he ate people. He wasn't going to chance and I couldn't see my pack accepting it with a smile.

Instead of telling him this I tried to smile but judging by his expression it came out more as a grimace. "Yeah I am sure this will be a lovely event. No tension what so ever."

My imprint chuckled and grabbed my hand in his. His thumb rubbing over my knuckles in a soothing manner. "So glad you agree."

"I was being sarcastic Demetri." I replied rolling my eyes as we exited our bedroom.

Jane and Alec were standing outside watching as we left. I knew blood sucking barbie wasn't my biggest fan nor was I hers but she had admitted I was part of her family and if something happened to me it would hurt Demetri. So because she cared for my tracker she cared for me in a wierd way. She did not like the idea of us going to Forks anymore than the other guard members. I could only pray we both made it back in one peice.

TBC...

**AN: So here is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Searching for you' so I hope you like it! I am not sure how long it will be but probably not more than five chapters or so. Let me know what you all thought ok?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Demetri and I stepped out of the car I had rented at the airport. We, well more correctly, I had been offered rides by numerous people including the Cullen's yet I had refused due to the small fact they did not know about Demetri. Somehow I really didn't picture that as being the right way to explain how I had imprinted on someone who once planned to kill us all. Also, if I showed up with him I could introduce him to everyone at once. Get the worst of it over at once.

Plans had been made that I would be staying with the veggie leeches. Not that I'd had much choice in the matter. Supposably Seth and his fiancee where gonna stay with my mother at Charlie Swan's. I hadn't been told until month's afterwards that my mother had sold the house she lived in with dad. I guess Sue thought I would try to stop her if I had known. She would've been right.

So because of this I had been exhiled to stay with the leeches. They had graciously given permission for my guest to stay as well. I wondered if they would still be as gracious once learned exactly _who _my plus one really was. To be truthfully I was actually kinda nervous. While I loved to fight I seriously didn't want to have to choose between my imprint or my former pack.

Snapping me from my daze Demetri shut the car door and took my hand. I could see the Cullen house a few yards away and suddenly nervousness gripped my gut. I turned to my Italian lover. "Why don't you go park the car?"

Demetri let hs eyes dart to the house and then back to my face. I could see his body tense. "My Leah I think I should go with you inside."

"So they can attack and ask questions later?" I replied raising my eyebrow and planting my hand on my hip. "Great plan you have there Demetri. How you and the rest of the Italy Mafia bloodsuckers have lasted this long I have _no _idea." Placing my hands on the side of his face I forced him to look at me. "I need the chance to talk to them. Come in soon but atleast give me some time."

With a forced sigh my imprint nodded stiffly and jumped into the car. I watched as he backed out to find a place to park. Atleast he wasn't rushing since he knew I would need time to talk to everyone. I hated making speeches and giving the wedding party a reason to not behead and burn my lover seemed speech worthy. Drawing in a deep but not soothing breath, I headed towards the house.

When I reached the porch the door swung open to reveal Jacob. for a moment he just stared at me and I feared he could smell Demetri's scent on me. I hadn't bothered putting on perfume but maybe I should have. Then I took a sniff in the air and relaxed when a dozen different leech smells burned my nose. No way could my ex-alpha identify my parasites smell among all the others.

"Beta!" Jacob nearly screamed and picked me up in his arms twirling me around and around. "You came! I wasn't sure if you would." When he set me back down he took the time to study my body. Not in an 'I wanna do' you kind of way but rather an 'it has been forever since I last saw you' kind. "You look good Leah. Your practically glowing and your skin is even better looking since you've got some sun. Your hair is all long again. Sam is going to flip."

I tried to hold in my snort but couldn't. "That isn't the only thing he is going to flip over."

My ex-alpha chuckled and nodded while looking over my shoulder. "Yeah I can imagine your right about that. So where is this mystery guy Lee? You've been scarily vague whenever you talk about him. You are making me think you imprinted on Jack the Ripper or something."

The comment ment to made me laugh had the exact opposite effect. My express turned somber and I took a step back wishing I taken Demetri's offer to just stay home. _Home. _I had once considered La Push and Forks home but now my home resided in Italy. In Italy with the vampires who had once tried to make gaurd dogs of all my pack brothers. Fuck I should have come alone but the need to be near my foriegn leech caused by the imprint had been to much to resist.

"Jake I need you to promise that no matter what you won't phase. You can't be going all wolf on my boyfriend ok?" I figited not feeling used to being nervous. I usually was all confident and bitchy but not in this moment.

"Leah you know I love you like a sister and I am not stupid. You imprinted on a leech right? You didn't have to say anything. I could tell with the way you hesitated to tell me anything. I know you better than you think." Slapping his hands together he smiled the smile he was known for. "Where is the mystery blood sucker? It can't be that bad can it? You didn't imprint on Aro Volturi or anything terrible like that did ya?"

For a moment I couldn't breathe. He had no idea how deep that comment hit me. No, I hadn't imprinted on Aro but in his eyes wouldn't Demetri be just as bad? "Jacob I-"

"Hello Jacob Black, Leah has told me so much about you. Please to finally meet you in happier circumstances." A familiar cool breath caressed my throat and my eyes closed when his voice rang out.

He had waited the longest he could considering he had no patience. Opening my eyes I turned to see Demetri offering his hand to a quivering in an about to phase way Jacob Black. I shoved Demetri behind me as I prepared my body for the change it may have to make in about thirty seconds. My blood drinking imprints comment about things not being that bad was coming back to bite us both in the ass. Karma can be a bitch.

TBC...

**AN: One reviewer wanted and update for a christmas present so I thought I would give you all that. It isn't very long and I am sorry about that. I had a long day because someone I know who was only 18 died the other day and the funeral was today so it has been a hard few days. Anyways I hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you think is gonna happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To my utter surprise, Jacob did not phase right then. He shook as he were having a seizure of some sort, but to his credit he did not phase. His dark eyes darted from my face, to Demetri's, and then back to mine again. His expression unreadable as took in the shock of learning his Beta had imprinted on one of the Volturi. At least he wasn't attacking first and bitching at me later. That I could be thankful for.

After a moment he took the hand Demetri had offered and shook it. I could see his face scrunch up in discust. The muscles in his arms tightening when he squeezed my imprints hand roughly. For a moment I wondered if he was trying to break Demetri's hand. If he was, he would have to use alot more force than that. Even if he tried, I know for a fact that my vampire is stronger than he looks. That is what a steady diet of human blood does for you I guess.

"Leah my darling La Lupa, are you going to introduce us properly?" My dirty blond blood drinker wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss to my temple.

I shot daggers at him, or well I tried to. Whenever he gave me that silly little smile of his, I lost any urge to be angry with him. I sighed in defeat and rolled my eyes at my undead charmer. "Demetri I would like you to meet Jacob Black. Jacob is Alpha to my pack and my best friend on the planet. Jacob, this is Demetri Volturi. He is my imprint and my plus one to the shindig."

Silence over took the conversation as shifter and leech studied one another. It's obvious they are seeing how much of a threat the other is. Jacob must be debating on if Demetri was a threat to Renesmee. Would he have to kill his best friends imprint? If he did, would that have horrible after effects on me? Could he really choose behind his soon to be wife and his Beta? Would he have to kill me to if I chose to defend my lover?

My Italian blood drinker was most likely having similar thoughts. If my Alpha attacked him, he wouldn't just stand there. He would defend himself and in the process most likely kill Jake. He had been around for a very long time and he had experience my Alpha did not. I could tell with the way he glanced in my direction that this thought bothered him. To know that he might have to kill my pack brother. He probably feared I'd end up hating him if he did.

To be honest with myself, I am not sure who I would defend it came down to a fight. In the past, I would've chosen Jacob without being hesitant for a second. He was my brother in a sense and nothing could be stronger than that right? Stronger than the shifter bond we shared. Then I met Demetri and even without the imprint, I would still feel as I did. There is no way I couldn't not love the leech. He just has this air about his personality that had nothing at all to do with the imprint. I was stupidly in love with the enemy as Sam would say.

This starring contest went on for about five minutes before Jake shook his head and patted my imprints shoulder roughly. "If you can handle Leah then I have to give you some credit dude. As long as you are not here to hurt my Nessie then I think we can move on from the past."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Thank god it had been Jacob who answered the door. To know he had my back made the stress lessen greatly. Now all we had to worry about were the Cullen's, Sam's back, and my mother. She was the one person I really did not want to see. Sue Clearwater could hold a grudge and it was guaranteed she held a grudge against the Volturi and maybe even me for leaving. With her I could never be sure anymore. Mom had changed a lot since dad passed away.

"I am just lucky my La Lupa puts up with me. As for your Nessie, I mean no harm to her. This is a trip of pleasure and not at all work related. I have no problem with the young one." My red eyed boyfriend chuckled along with my Alpha.

I scowled at them both. Great, they were BFF's now and that was so much worse than being at each others throats. They would do things to piss me off I just know it. They both like to get under my skin and knowing them as well as I did, I am certain they would work as a team to piss me off. Maybe they would make it a contest to see who could make me phase first.

"As great as this is," I interjected with my arms crossed. "I am freezing my ass off Jake. Are you going to invite us in or not?"

My Native American friend opened his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance. He was shoved to the side by one very angry Isabella Swan. Her eyes gleaming with hatred as she hissed and crouched low. "How dare you bring him here to _my _home! I knew you were a bitch, but to ruin this wedding? The wedding of my wonderful daughter because you're jealous? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

When she lunged, I felt grey hair spurt out from my pores. My teeth snapping as her body collided with mine. Her arms wrapped around my middle and squeezed, much like the newborn had done to Jacob all those years ago. I let out a yelp of pain as I thrashed around trying to escape her grasp. She only tightened her hold and I yowled loudly.

Then the pain was gone and I was on the ground. Demetri had grabbed her around the throat and pinned her to the ground. "We want no trouble Bella Cullen. I will let you up if you will relax and think rationally."

Another hiss sounded behind him as Edward Cullen appeared in the doorway. "Get your hands off of my wife."

"Not until she apologizes for wrongfully attacking my girlfriend." Demetri answered as he looked over his shoulder. "We did not come here with the intentions of causing trouble. We were invited and if any of you have a problem with that, then you should take it up with the person who sent the invitations."

TBC...

**AN: Another short chapter, but I wanted to update this story. Hopefully I will be updating more often and this is going to be a bit longer than I first intended. Anyways I do hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The air was filled with tension as everyone stared each other down. Bella the bitch was still pinned down to the ground by my boyfriend and the mind rapsist had crouched down low with his teeth bared. My alpha had not phased to my shock, but rather come to stand protectively in front of me. I happened to still be in wolf form even though it hurt to breathe. I think Isabitch broke a rib or two.

"Stop this!" A head of bronzed curls came out of the house followed by the crazy short seer and her emo boyfriend. "I invited them here! I am the one who sent the invitations. I knew Leah was with Demetri. Don't you all remember I am friends with Nahuel? He went to stay with the Volturi for a while and he saw them together. Leah did not do anything wrong because I made sure to add plus one to her invitation."

"Nessie you knew and you did not tell any of us?" Her father asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You have said something to your mother and I. You know we only want this day to be perfect for you."

Demetri must've realized the fight was over since the next thing he did was release Bella before jumping to my side. "Are you alright La Lupa? I can hear your raspy breathing. Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine Metri." I muttered and leaned against his side. I had lied when I said I was fine. My lungs felt like they were on fire. "Bitch didn't hurt you did she?"

If I found one scratch on my lovers body then I would most definately come back and rip Isabitch to pieces. I would not stand for her behavior, especially around my imprint. If she set one foot out of line I would be sure to bite it off. I glared at her as she stood up and made a mental note to keep an eye on her. They called me the bitch and yet she is the one who attacked me for no fucking reason. I think people really needed to take a deeper look at Isabella Cullen.

"You're not fine." My dirty blond blood drinker said with worry. "I think your ribs may be broken. I would feel so much better if Carlisle took a look at you. You know you are not supposed to phase to much in your present condition. The doctor told you it could be dangerous."

My eyes widened in horror when he spoke. We had agreed to not say anything while we were here. Not until we had gotten everyone used to the idea of Demetri and I together. I did not want to overload my pack on information. "I'm fine Demetri. Please just drop the subject."

"Only if you let Carlisle take a look at you." My red eyed imprint picked me up and passed everyone without a word.

He brought me inside and sat me on the couch. Then he turned to Carlisle and started to have a whispered conversation. I knew exactly what they were talking about and it did not set well with me. This visit was supposed to be about Jacob and his imprint. Not me and mine or the secret we were both carrying. I saw the mind reader glance at me with surprise. He joined the whispered conversation and I knew he knew. I was so screwed if he decided to spill the beans.

"Leah," My head snapped up from where it had been resting in my hands. I saw Carlisle Cullen offering his hand to me. "Would you please come with me to my office? I would feel better if you let me take a look at your ribs."

I nodded because I knew he wanted to talk about other things as well. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at Demetri who offered his charming smile. I watched as Edward and Jasper asked if he would like to go on a hunt with them. He met my eye as I walked up the stairs. When I nodded he agreed and they were soon out the door.

"I love you La Lupa." He whispered as they raced in to the woods. He knew I'd be able to hear him due to my Clark Kent super hearing.

We had once joked that the only thing I needed was a cape and I could be a super hero. The next morning I had woken up to find a black and silver cape at the end of the bed. My leech sure had a wierd sense of humor. The cape had been used many times in our many different bedroom games. What can I say? My parasite had a very active imagination and I reaped the benefits daily.

"Your ribs are not broken Leah. They seem to be bruised and maybe cracked, but just to be safe I am going to tape them up. I wouldn't want one to fracture and it have puncure something important." The House wannabe leech smiled warmly and started wrapping my ribs as soon as I had lifted my shirt up. "Demetri asked that I also listen to other things if that is alright with you."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and let out a sigh. My boyfriend would never stop nagging me if I did not let Dr. Cullen at least have a look. "He is paranoid. I feel fine and if something was wrong, I am pretty sure I would know."

Kind golden eyes blinked up at me. "Still it is better to be safe than sorry. I am a bit surprised Aro and the others let you leave. I would think they'd want you watched all hours of the day."

"That is why we are here." My head snapped around to look at Jane and Alec standing in the doorway. My mouth parted slightly in shock. What the fuck were they doing here? "Aro thought something like this may happen and so we were ordered to follow you. What is this I hear about you phasing Leah?"

"Shut up one half of the evil Wonder Twins." I snapped in hopes that they wouldn't say the one words which could cause a lot of trouble for me.

Alec was quickly at my side. "You know that phasing is not good for the baby. Demetri would slaughter this whole town if something happened to his son."

"Baby?" I heard the blond female Cullen gasp in surprise.

Renesmee's delighted squeak came next. "Son?"

"Holy crow Leah!" Jacob burst through the door looking have delighted and half pissed. "You're having a baby and you didn't tell me?"

"I-" I could not seem to make words come out. My worst nightmare had just become a reality. Everyone now knew I was pregnant.

Jane and Alec looked at each other realizing the mistake they made. They turned to smile nervously at me. They were both terrified I would bite their heads off and I was close by this point in time. "Oops?"

TBC...

**AN: SURPRISE! Yeppers I did it! I made her preggers! Bet you all did not see that coming. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I do hope you all liked it. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob was still standing in the doorway and was not able to get close since Jane and Alec had jumped in front of me to create a wall between me and my alpha.

Jane bared her teeth and crouched down low when Jake tried to move forward. "State your business with Leah you mutt. Anything you have to say to her can be said over there. She has perfect hearing so there is no need for you to get any closer to her. Say what needs to be said and leave."

My alpha looked at the blond vampire first and then raised his eyes to my face. "Leah can you call off your midget guards?"

Alec hissed at this and I rolled my eyes while placing my hand on his shoulder. I did the same to Jane with my other hand. "Back off you two. Jacob is my alpha and I would like to talk to him alone." Jane opened her mouth to interrupt and I sent her a mean glare. "Don't make me go over your head and call Mr. Creeptacular himself Aro because I will if you don't back the fuck down and let have a simple conversation with my best friend."

The twin vampires shared a look and sighed before Alec nodded and he and Jane snapped up from their crouches and left the room. I could hear Jane muttering the whole time about dogs and neutering my alpha if she thought he would become a problem. I shook my head at her antics because deep down in a very tiny piece of my heart, I appreciated what she and her brother were doing. They detested the Cullen's and yet here they were to make sure I would be safe. I suppose you could call it sweet if you believed in that crap.

"They seem very stalkerish." Jacob said after they had gone. He took a few steps closer to me and looked behind him to make sure Jane hadn't come back to attack him. I could tell she scared him more than Alec. She had that effect on people and usually she did not have to try really hard. It came natural. "So you're having a baby with your leech? Nessie is going to love that since it means there will be someone out there who is an even rarer breed than she is. She really does hate being the center of attention. She wanted to elope, but obviously her family would _never _allow that."

"That makes her loads better than her mother if she hates being the center of attention. I figured that she would crave the spotlight having the parents she does." Matching growls reached my ears from downstairs, but I easily ignored them and continued speaking. "Are you sure she's not adopted?"

My shape shifting buddy laughed and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Sometimes I think she wishes she were. She is a lot like you in some ways. Bella absolutely hates it when Ness quotes you. I, on the other hand, find it hilarious."

"Kid has damn good taste." I hugged him back and smiled. I really had missed Jake. He was one of the only people besides Seth and Embry that I regretted leaving behind.

"Sorry I have to cut this hug short, but you reek of leech. It's like you took a bath in leech perfume." He crinkled his nose and stepped away from me. "Is your new and less than appealing scent because of the pregnancy? Why don't I hear a heartbeat? The baby is alright isn't it? Tell me about your pregnancy. Is it similar to Bella's? How far along are you?"

"Geeze Jacob you need to breathe once in a while. Take it one question at a time." I went to sit down on Dr. Cullen's desk. He had left the same time Alec and Jane did. Probably to make sure they stayed out of trouble. "To answer your first question, yes my new smell is all thanks to my son. It should go back to normal as soon as I give birth. Lack of heartbeat is because Jr. takes after daddy. My doctor thinks he is going to be more vampire than wolf though he can't say for sure if he will have the ability to phase or not. Blood tests have showed that while he has venom, the wolf gene mutated it in a way that is not dangerous to me. Not sure if it would be dangerous to you or not. In human month's I am eight weeks along, but it seems that I won't have a pregnancy quite as quick as Isabitch. Like I look around twelve weeks. So the best guess is my wolf gene slowed the pregnancy down while the vampire gene tries to speed it up. They estimate I'll carry for around seven or eight month's at the most."

"Are you scared?" My alpha asked with a concerned look crossing his features. "I mean you never thought you could be a mother and now motherhood is right around the corner."

I had to think about his question for a few seconds. "I was frighten at first. I remember Nessie trying to eat her way out of her bitch of a mothers womb and I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of that happening to me. We have it worked out so that I am going to be having a c-section because they worry about the baby phasing or something along those lines due to the stress of natural child birth. The team of doctors Aro hired have a special room set for delivery."

"So you're having a baby?" Jacob hugged me again and it was starting to freak me out since he never showed me this much affection before. Maybe the Cullen's weird kindness was rubbing off on him. If he got to nice then would he loose the ability to phase? Anger is what fueled the ability to shift in to a giant wolf after all. "Are you happy in Italy? If you're never not happy there I want you to know you won't be banned from coming home. You can always come back to La Push and if Demetri wants to come with you, then I am sure we will be able to work something out."

I had to admit that his statement kind of had me shell shocked. I had not expected that of him. I'm glad he accepted the fact I imprinted on Demetri, but I honestly had not expected him to give the two of us a welcome home greeting. He was accepting Demetri a lot faster than I had thought he would. Not that I am not happy, it just confused me. It had to be due to the fact that he imprinted on a half vampire and to react badly would make him a hypocrite. I was also pretty sure he would be the only that took well to the fact my imprint was an Italian blood sucker.

"I am happy with him in Italy. Maybe one of these days we can come on a vacation here, but I don't see myself raising a family in La Push. That was my wish when I was with Sam and now that I am with Metri, well I would rather stay in Volterra. It's my home now. I do promise to visit whenever I-" I stopped when he started heading to the door. "If I was boring you all you had to do what say so. I mean it isn't like I listened to you gush about the little monster for years or anything like that. Where are you going anyways?"

Jake turned to grin at me. "Well I am going to talk to the father of your baby. You and I had our little heart to heart and now I want to have a little heart to heart with the tracker leech. Don't worry about it though because I promise to go easy on him. I won't permanently damage him. I just want to talk with him."

I did not believe that for one second. "Jake I don't think that you should-"

The little weasel had the nerve to smile at me while making the universal sign for me to shut up. "It's all good Lee. I just want to give him the father talk since you don't have your dad here. You stay and do the whole dress shopping thing with Alice and Renesmee. We will both be here when you get back and I promise he will be in one piece."

I wanted to reply, but he managed to get away before I had the chance to say anything. The next thing I knew, the little half leech and the pixie leech were right next to me discussing my bridesmaid dress and baby clothes. I let my head fall back as they as the two of them dragged me out of the room. Maybe I should've kept the evil wonders here for times like this.

TBC…

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted Jake and Leah to have a kind of heart to heart. I figured she would need someone on her side for when Sam finds out about the imprint and the pregnancy. I am really excited about the Jacob and Demetri talk. Jake was telling the truth to Leah, he really does only want to talk to the tracker vampire. What do you think is going to happen? Do you all want to see the shopping with Leah/Alice/and Nessie?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Hunting with the Cullen's differed greatly from hunting with any of the other Volturi guard members. I was used to meals being brought to us in the throne room. I wasn't used to chasing down a meal which had more than two legs. To work for a meal for a change was actually quite thrilling. I could feel a smile overtake my lips as I sped through the lush mossy green forest. The mountian lion I was tracking must have known I was closing in because I could smell it's fear. One of the msall perks of a preditor hunting down another preditor.

With a bounding leap I found myself practically flying over my prey. I landed gracefully in front of it as it stopping quickly. The creature snarled and hissed while at the same time swipping it's paw out and towards my chest. Feeling cornered caused the mountian lion to attack thoughtlessly, not that it would ever be a danger to someone like me. The creature seemed to know running would in no way prolong it's life.

"I'm not sure exactly how to go about killing you and so I think I will just get with it. Your sacrifice is greatly appereciated." Some may find it odd to see me speaking to the large feline, but I had always been polite and killing it without somehow thanking it for the sacrifice of it's life seemed wrong to me.

To my surprise the giant cat did not fight as much as I had thought it would. Maybe a part of it knew that if it did not struggle the pain would be less. I easily snapped it's neck after pouncing on it and sank my teeth in to the throat area. Fur entered my mouth and hit my tongue. I pulled back to spit as I tried to get the tiny pieces of fur out of my mouth. That was not a pleasant feeling. Eventually I decided to finish drinking and then worry about the rest.

When I had finished feeding, I started to dig a hole with my bare hands as Jasper and Edward had explained before we parted ways. The act was not strange to me because back when I was human we often buried the animals we hunted and killed. This was no different in my mind. The burial was a way of setting the feline's soul free. A way off giving her back to mother earth.

I could feel someone quickly approaching. I had known for a few minutes I was being followed. Being a tracker allowed me the ability to know if I was being tracked. It came in handy a lot of the time. Jacob Black had followed me and I assumed he wished to speak with me about something. Probably something to do with Leah. I got the feeling he was very protective of her. He saw her as a sister. Much in the same way I saw Jane.

"You may join me Jacob Black. I have finished feeding if you feel the need to speak with me." I said after having tossed the corpse of my meal in to the hole and started kicking dirt on the body.

A moment later he was next to me. He started helping me in my task over covering the drained mountian lion. His posture remained stiff and I guessed that had something to do with him trying to intimidate me. "I just got finished talking with Leah and I have a problem with you."

Pausing in my task I turned to look at him. I straightened my back and rolled my shoulders. I'd been prepared for this. "May I ask what it is I have done to create this problem? I have not harmed my La Lupa in any sort of way nor do I plan to. I have not forced her in to doing anything against her will either. All I have done is love her and treat her with the respect she deserves."

The large shifter frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest. My Leah ahd told me that most of her pack brothers went shirtless and I had to admit it caused me to be a little self concious. Jacob Black was a very built man and while I wasn't a string bean, I wasn't quite as bulky as he. Is this the kind of man my she-wolf had been attracted to before we met?

"It's your loving her I have a problem with." His frown deepened and I clenched my jaw. Was he going to threaten me in to leaving her? I had not gotten that impression before, but I couldn't be sure now. "Not only did you get her pregnant, but you haven't even asked her to marry you! You do plan to marry her don't you? I won't see Leah hurt again after what Sam did to her."

My shoulders shook with silent laughter. Of all the things I had expected him to be angry about, having not proposed to Leah wasn't one of them. This alpha had not turned out as I had believed he would. I actually did not mind him to much. He seemed like and all around good guy. He cared about my Leah and so that gave him points in my book.

"I take it you did not bring this up to Leah? I have asked her to marry me a few times and she feels it is to soon." My silent laughter died down and a scowl tugged the corners of my lips down. "You can thank your friend Sam Uley for that. She will not speak of him much and that leads me to think I will not like him when the time comes for us to meet face to face."

"Lee hasn't told you everything about Sam?" The taller male sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree since our task in hiding the corpse of the mountian lion was now complete. "It really does not surprise me that she has not had the urge to tell you everything. Sam did not handle the imprinting situation the way he should've. He really hurt her and the sad part is he doesn't regret his actions."

"He will once I finally meet him." I felt no need to keep my feelings hidden about Leah's ex. From the little I knew of him, I already hated him. I had been hoping that he was invited to this wedding. Then I would have no reason not to rub my relationship with Leah in his face. I'd love to show him what he had lost.

"You really love her don't you?" His words snapped me out of my thoughts and I tilted my head slightly as we started to walk back towards the Cullen place. My hands clasped behind my back in habit. "The way you look at her is the same way I look at Nessie. You look at Leah like she is your world."

My reply was the most sincere words I have ever spoken. "She is."

The male shifter nodded and slapped my shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Then all you have to do is convince her to marry you. I don't want my god son to be born a bastard. Well you know what I mean. The next step is telling her mother you knocked her up. I can't wait for that reaction."

"You're kind of evil Jacob Black." I chuckled and shook my head. Who would have thought I would become friends with a wolf? Caius would be furious and Aro would be thrilled. "I think we will become good friends."

TBC...

**AN: I actually liked how this chapter came out. I did intend for it to be longer, but then I felt that it was not needed. I could've added more detail and yet it just seemed to work. Since I have decided to make this story longer than I first intended, you will see more of Demetri and more of his pov. I do hope you all liked this chapter. I was thinking in the next chapter of kind of have the shopping scene with Alice and Nessie and Leah. Or I may skip it and go to Leah and Demetri telling Sue. I have not decided yet. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My feet were going to explode, plain and simple. I knew I would have blisters on my feet from hours of walking. I had tried explaining to the mini leech and Jacob's imprint that I did not have unlimited energy like they did. I had to have time to recharge or I would become a dead battery. The only way I actually got to leave was because I pulled the pregnancy card. I told them I needed to rest and since niether wanted to deal my boyfriend if something to me or his son, they had set me free. Both woman promised or if you looked at it my way, threatened to take me shopping some more tomorrow.

As soon as the three o us actually made it back to the Cullen place, the little blood drinking seer had to carry me inside. My feet were so swollen I would probably have to cut my shoes off. Which sucked because I absolutely loved these shohes. Most comfortable pair of sneakers on the planet and now they would have to die a horrible death. It was a good thing I had no been wearing heels or my feet may have actually exploded.

"La Lupa?" I could hear the panicked edge in my lovers voice. He hurried over to Alice and hissed as he gently took me from her arms. "What did you do to her?"

I reached up to touch his cheek reassuringly. "Shopping is evil. Never let them take me shopping me again. My feet are going to kill me. I feel like I walked on sharp nails dipped in acid. My poor feet. See I always knew the Cullen's were evil, but nobody would listen to me. So now I have to suffer because you all did not want to see the truth. Evil blood sucking family of leeches wanted to torment me."

Jacob came out from the kitchen eating a cookie the size of his head. I had no doubt that Esme must have baked it for him. It made me really want a cookie. It looked so delicious with all it's chocolate chip goodness. In the next second I had a gigantic cookie in front of my face as the mind reader smiled down at me. So he was good for something other raping people's private thoughts. I took the cookie and sank my teeth in to the giant treat. I had been right about it being delicious.

"Oh stop your complaining Lee. Your feet can't be _that _bad." When he came to sit next to me on the couch where Demetri had set me down, he looked at my feet after my leechy imprint had removed my shoes. They had not needed to be cut off thank goodness. Still, they were pretty gross looking all swollen and red like that. If they were covered in fur they would be hobbit feet. "Eww ok I retract that statement."

Demetri knelt neck to me on the floor and started th rub my feet softly. He let his ice like fingers rub the most red parts and pressed the heel of his hand against he bottom of foot. I knew he wanted to help relieve the pain of the blisters and it currently happened to be working. The extra strength he had from being undead certianly helped work out the sore muscles in my feet and calf as he moved his hands upwards.

"Hey were are the blood drinking Wonder Twins?" I asked when I noticed niether Alec or Jane in the room with us. "Don't tell me they left already? Aro wouldn't send them here for just a few hours."

"Your brother came by and offered to show them what he looked like when he phased." Metri replied and continued to rub up my leg. "They wanted to see how much faster and stronger he is in wolf form. As of now they are probably having a shifter verses vampire type of Olympics. My money is on your brother. I have seen how much faster you are in wolf form. You can ever out run me and I am the fastest of the Volturi."

I slid down on the floor next to him and let him wrap his arms around me. My head rested against where his heart should beat. It's always wierd and kind of freaky to me when I do not hear anything in his chest, but I have kind of grown used to it. Some people fall alseep to the sound of thier lovers heartbeat and yet I had become accustomed the silence. Oddly enough it allowed me sleep peacefully.

"You let Jane and Alec go out with my brother alone?" I accused and tilted my head to glare up in to his face. "I am not sure who I am more worried for. I think Seth and his chipper mood will drive Jane nuts and Alec is just going to watch on in amusement. Then again she may grow so annoyed that she zaps him with her taser like power. I hope she does not do that though because my feet hurt and I don't feel like chasing after her in order to kill her."

For the first time I noticed that Demetri's eyes weren't as red as usual. They seemed a strange orange and I realized it must be the animal blood. I really was not sure which colour I took to more. While red had become the colour I associated with his eyes, this new orange had me intrigued. He looked good with fire orange eyes and I wondered if would be something he'd consider keeping.

The mind reader chose to answer my thoughts. "He is thinking about it. You know that you are welcome here if that is a route he is interested in taking."

Bella snorted from upstairs and I simply rolled my eyes. Stupid bitch thought she knew anything. She couldn't even hear half of the conversation, but I figured she jumped to conclussions just like she always did. Just because she had perfect control or whatever, it did not mean that she could snort about my man wanting to try and change his diet. I was quite proud of him for even considering it and I planned to let him know later on exactly how proud I happened to be.

"Someone called Embry Call went with them." Suddenly my undead boyfriend tensed and his nose crinkled. "Another shifter is approaching. Male and he has a female with him. The female is human yet she is covered in his scent. I thought it to be your brother at first, but now I am posotive it is not. Who could this be?"

Jacob and I locked eyes and he nodded. Not that I needed his confirmation since I knew Sam's scent well. It's something I would never be able to forget. No matter how hard I tried to scrub him from my memory. "It's Sam and Emily. Man I really hope that they didn't-"

My thoughts were cut off by my orange eyed people eater. "There is another woman with them. Older and also human. She carries a scent similiar to you when in human form La Lupa. Is she of relation?"

I gulped and looked to the door as it opened. Oh just kill me now and get it over with. I raised my hand to wave weakly. "Hi mom, it's so nice to see you. How have you been?"

TBC...

**AN: So I wrote this chapter in forty minutes and I am rather proud. I have relatives coming and so I could not make it longer, but I wanted to post this chapter. The next one should be longer and really interesting. What do you think Sam, Emily, and Sue's reaction to Demetri is going to be? I would love to hear your thoughts. I do hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My mother stood there in shock for a few seconds. She must have known I was here and yet she seemed surprised. Probably at the fact I was cuddled up to vampire she did not recognize. I could practically hear her thoughts as she eyed Demetri and I suspiciously. Sue no doubt wondered why I was at this leeches throat. Why was I letting him hold in such an intimate manner. I bet she is thinking something along the lines of, has my doctor been abducted? Or perhaps she wondered if I had undergone a personality transplant?

The mind rapist shot me a knowing smile. "Something along those lines yes. You were basically on the spot Leah."

_Does she know about Demetri being my imprint or the baby? _I questioned and sighed in relief when he shook his head no.

Don't get me wrong or anything. I do want my mother to know, but to tell her with Sam and Emily here? This is not exactly my ideal situation. Yet when in my life had I ever had an ideal situation when I needed it? Maybe this was fates way of telling me it would better to get it all over with in one shot. I knew Jacob had my back as did the Cullen's. I hated to admit, but I knew they saw me as family and as Carlisle once told me, they always protect their family.

"Leah!" My scarred cousin cried and headed in my direction as I cringed. She stopped when she realized what Demetri was. Emily hadn't always been the brightest crayon in the box.

I sighed with relief that she had not hugged me. Everyone would probably think my hatred for Sam vanished if I had imprinted, but it had not. I still hated she and Sam done to my very core. The only thing which had changed was the fact I no longer hated myself. My ex and my cousin had done wrong by me and an imprint would not make me forget that. I don't honestly believe I would ever be able to forgive them. They did not deserve my forgiveness when they had the forgiveness of almost everyone else. My opinion never really mattered to the couple anyways.

I went to stand only to be stopped by my blood drinking boyfriend. He picked me up easily in his arms. "I am sorry to say this, but my La Lupa shouldn't be on her feet to much. She has done a lot of shopping today and I would not want her to wear herself out. I am Demetri Volturi and it is an absolute pleasure meeting you all."

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at his mock politeness. I knew without a doubt he did not mean the thing about it being a pleasure meeting them. He hated them almost as much as I did. I know he hated my mother due to the night I realized I was pregnant and had a breakdown about ending up a bad mother. I told him all the horrible things my mother had said to me after Sam imprinted on Emily. If he was to flip out and kill anyone first I wasn't sure if it would be my mother or Sam. To be truthful, and I know it makes me seem heartless, I am not sure I would care either way. I would mourn my mother mostly for my brother. Is it sad that I saw the motherly leech as more of a mom?

Sam glared slightly and crossed his arms over his bare chest. God he needed to wear a shirt. Not everyone wanted to see shit like that. Especially not me anymore since I had grown to prefer dirty blond, hot, pale, Italian parasites more. Demetri really should walk around naked. I grinned when Edward made a face and I flipped him off. Some things would never change and that included my love of tormenting the mind reader.

"Your La what?" My ex asked and took a step closer. I noticed Jasper come to stand next to myself and my imprint. Maybe he could sense a fight coming? He did not bother spreading calm and my best guess was it to be because no matter what a fight was going to happen.

"_My _La Lupa." My blond boyfriend stated and we all heard the extra hint of possessiveness he added to the my part. "It means my she-wolf."

Sam shot me a sharp look before turning his attention back to Demetri. "How can she be yours? Leah would never-"

In a flash I was on the couch and my lover stood face to face with my ex. "Don't presume you know anything about my La Lupa. You may have dated her once upon a time and yet even then you never really knew her. The best thing she ever did was leave this place and the hold you had on her. You Sam Uley accuse my kind of being monsters, but me let you that in the time I come from we knew how to treat a woman."

He rounded on Emily next and she flinched back in terror. "There are no words I can use to describe what I think of you. My family died many years ago and even if they were still around I could never hurt them the way you did Leah. They say I have no soul and yet I still have more soul than you. She was your cousin who thought of you as a sister. To betray her so cruelly for a man is beyond my comprehension. Did you simply not care it would break her? You hardly knew the man and yet suddenly you needed him in a soul mate kind of capacity? Sounds like you did not care about her feelings at all."

My cousin looked near tears and suddenly Sam was growling and shaking. "Don't talk about things you have no understanding of! What right do you have to stand there and judge us? I don't know what Lee Lee told you about us, but whatever it was is nothing more than lies!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my mother looking down ashamed. Maybe she was finally seeing the truth about her precious Emily. Demetri cast her a glance. "You do not want me to even get started on _you. _The way you treated your own daughter is appalling."

She opened her mouth to saying, but stopped when I shook my head. She really did not want to hear what my imprint had to say about her. She sighed and fell down heavily in to the arm chair closest to her. I opted to keep my mouth shut and let Metri have his say. Nothing I said would stop him anyways. The Cullen's must have agreed with me on this since they did nothing to stop him.

"Who am I?" Demetri asked with a laugh. He reached out to grab my hand. "I am everything you could not be for her. I am her lover, her bestfriend, father to our child, and her imprint. I, Sam Uley, am the one man who will love her unconditionally for the rest of time."

Time seemed to stand still as Sam froze. My own mother's eyes widened in horror and Emily just gasped in shock. Then in a flurry of black fur Sam stood before us in wolf form growling and snarling. I knew that I had no energy to phase and that terrified me. Would I be unable to protect my own imprint?

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to break this chapter up and so there will be more talking and fighting in the next few chapters. I would have made it longer, but my dad uses this computer for work and I don't want to interrupt that. I do hope you liked the chapter even though it was extremely short. Sue, Emily, and Sam will get more bitching done to them soon. Let me know if you liked this chapter and what you want to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The black wolf who also happened to be my ex snarled and snapped his teeth in a way meant to terrify. Though it did not seem to have that effect on my imprint. Demetri simply crouched and hissed as he set his orange eyes on the black wolf. "Do not try to pick a fight with me. You may be a shifter and yet I have lived a very long time. I have handled real children of the moon and I can handle you. The only reason I am giving a choice to back down is because of my La Lupa. Despite how you treat her and the fact she hates you now she did love you once. I wouldn't want to cause her pain, but I will if you do not back down."

The scarred Cullen seemed to materialize out of thin air. For a moment I thought he was going to try and stop Demetri, but to my shock his stood in front my lover as he addressed Sam. "If you continue on the path you are planning to take you will lose. You are not a match for one of the Volturi. Especially someone as old and experienced as Demetri. Think of your pack and of your wife. If you do this you will die. I will not go against one of my own especially when he is only defending himself and his mate."

Sam seemed to snarl at hearing this as he turned his gaze on me once more before looking back to Demetri. The mind reader and I spoke at the same time. "He doesn't care."

I did not have to read minds to know what Sam was thinking. I had been forced to live inside of his head for years and I had gotten a good idea of how the inner workings of his brain went. He did not care if he would lose this battle. It was a matter of pride and Sam's pride had been wounded. He would rather die than have his pride taken down a notch or two. I knew my imprint would kill him without thinking twice about. If he thought our son or I happened to be in danger nothing would be able to stop him from doing what needed to be done in order to protect us.

"So be it." My Italian bloodsucker said just when Sam lunged. I pushed myself off of the couch planning to intervene, but Edward Cullen wrapped his arms around me and shook his head. I had to watch as the black wolf locked his jaw around my boyfriend's shoulder.

If he felt any pain my blond bloodsucker did not show it. Not one hiss of pain or even a flinch. He simply reached around to grab Sam by the back of his neck before tossing him not so nicely in the direction of the Cullen's big picture window. The glass shattered and fell to the ground in a million different pieces. I heard Emily scream and saw my mother hold her back. I couldn't stop a sliver of pain from worming its way in to my heart. She would never do anything like that for me. She could barely look at me without looking disgusted.

A black blur flew through the window and two giant paws landed on Demetri's shoulders knocking him back a few steps. My bloodsucker did not let that keep him down though. He reached one arm out and it connected with Sam's wolf chest. He was thrown back out through the window. "Doesn't he know when to give up?"

"Let me try to reach him." To my surprise my mother stepped forward. She looked at and I mean really looked at me for the first time in years. "The way I treated you was wrong and I know I can never fix it. I cannot defend my actions either. At the time I didn't know how to relate to you. You were going through so much that I couldn't understand. You've always been so strong and I could never be that strong. You're more like your father than Seth is. For a while I couldn't look at you without thinking about your dad and that is part of the reason I avoided you. Then time went on and it just seemed like to much work to try and change things. I'm sorry Leah I really am. I never meant to hurt you like that. I only ever wanted to find happiness. Now that you have and I may not understand, I will do whatever I can to support you. I do love you Leah. And I have always been so proud of you. Never think otherwise alright?"

All I could was nod because I was completely floored. My mother had not only looked at me, but she told me she had been wrong. Sue Clearwater never admitted to being wrong about anything. I remember her and dad would argue and he would usually just give up because his wife was so stubborn. To know that she realized how she had treated me as wrong had me stunned to the point I could not make words.

"You're going to let her be with a vampire?" My scarred cousin screeched and turned her cold glare on me. "How could you do this Leah? How could you imprint on a leech? Do you have any idea how much this is going to hurt _my _Sam? Are you trying to make him feel even guiltier for leaving you in the first place?"

Finally I snapped and the mind reader let me go sensing my fury. "This has absolutely nothing to do with fucking Sam! Not everything I have to do concern's that scum bag. Why is it that you and he have to make this all about him? I did not come back here to rub my relationship in his face. I came back here for Jacob who is my best friend. I did not mean to cause any drama and you know you guys are the ones who keep it going. You know I am never going to get your approval and I stopped trying a long time ago. I tried to be nice by going to your stupid wedding. I tried to be happy for you even though you thought I wanted to make your life hell. I tried and now I'm fucking done. DONE! OW!"

As I had been speaking my ex had come in to the house and this time he had aimed for me. One big black paw cutting in to the skin of my stomach. I knew it wasn't to deep, but it still hurt like a fucking bitch. The next thing I knew the mind reader had me scooped back in to his arms before handing me off to the motherly leech. What was I a fucking football? Demetri had suddenly grown to look extremely terrifying. He extended his arms as if they were claws as he readied himself to attack.

Then it was almost as if sides had been taken. People where on opposite sides. Almost all of the Cullen's plus Jacob stood behind Demetri. Surprisingly my mother stood with them and yet Sam and Emily had someone else playing on their team. Out of nowhere Bella Swan stepped over to stand with them. I could see all the Cullen's looking at her in confusion.

"Bella love what are you doing?" The mind reader asked holding his hand out to her.

Bella simply looked at his hand before offering hers to him. "Making the right choice. I don't know why you are all defending her when she is in the wrong. Come on Edward come to the right side. You know I would never lead you astray."

TBC…

**AN: So are you all shocked by the Bella thing? You see I wasn't sure I was going to go that way and it just happened. Some of you may not like it yet you know how I feel about her. I am not sure if I should have her change her mind or have Edward leave her and end up with someone else. Let me know what you think about that. Anyways I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My head snapped in the direction of Bella Cullen. How could she be doing this? She owed the Volturi for not killing her when she came to Italy. Master Aro had been lenient on her due to the fact that he could not read her mind. Did she think that if she helped to hurt my La Lupa or my-self the Volturi would not retaliate? If something happened to my mate or my son, I would tear her apart and anyone who joined her. I nodded to the mind reader. _You have one shot at changing her mind. If not then I will kill her. I like you Edward Cullen and that is why you get this change. As you know, the Volturi usually do not give seconds chances._

Edward stepped forward and held his hand up. "Bella have you gone mad? I understand that you and Leah may not get along very well, but do you not remember everything she did for us? She fought in the battle with the newborns. She risked her life for you."

The former clumsy human shook her head. "She was ordered to fight for us. She almost got Jacob killed. Do you remember what she said to me when I was pregnant with Nessie? How can you protect her?"

"I have not forgotten what she has done." The mind reader stated truthfully. "I may not be her biggest fan, but what you are planning is wrong. She has matured over the years and she is not the same girl you hold a grudge against. She is going to have a baby. She has apologized many times for the way she acted. She stepped up and became the bigger person by accepting Nessie's wedding invitation. Her intentions were pure. I can read her mind, remember? She does not want to start trouble."

"Yet trouble always seems too come her." Bella bit back and crossed her arms. "If you ever loved me at all like you claim to, then you will take my side in this. We took vows to the other. I love you Edward and I am doing this for the better of everyone."

"You do this and we are over." The bronze haired vampire told his mate and I raised my eyebrow. I wondered if he were serious or not. "It will kill something inside of me to do it, but I will get a divorce. I cannot stay with someone who would kill others so carelessly. As it is, I am not sure if I will ever be able to look at you in the same way again. You have broken my trust Bella. You have taken a piece of my heart and done damage that you cannot fix. I will only ask you this once, come back over to this side and help us protect Leah. Be the bigger person and give her the benefit of the doubt. Don't make me watch you die because you will if you try to hurt her. I'll kill you myself if given no other choice."

Bella hesitated and I decided to say something. "I would use this opportunity if I were you Isabella Cullen. Normally I would give you no such chance. You have three seconds to make a decision before I tear your head off."

I cast a look to Leah who was oddly quiet. I could feel her slide her hand in to mine. I think she was in shock over how much drama actually came from us being together. We had never meant to cause such trouble. All we had wanted to do was come here and celebrate with her alpha and the half breed. Never did we want to start a war. Maybe that is why I had given Isabella a second chance. I did not want to cause blood to be spilled if we could work around it. People may think of me as a killer and yet, I always had a reason behind me for any person I killed.

Finally after a long pause, Bella slipped back over to her husband. When she went to embrace him, he pulled away and shook his head. "I am not quite ready to forgive you yet. It is going to take a long time for me to trust you. I don't know if the trust I have in you will ever be the same."

"But I did the right thing!" She exclaimed loudly.

"You did what you had to do in order to keep Edward." Rosalie snapped and bared her teeth. "I always knew that you were more trouble than you were worth."

"Stop this stupid fighting." Finally my La Lupa had spoken. She pulled her hand from mine. "I don't want to cause any problems. It this is pointless for any of this to be happening. I am going to speak to Sam and try to fix this. I think I need to explain everything to him. I need to do it alone because he will not listen to anyone else. He will see it as a threat. I have to get through to him on my own. We will be out in the yard."

"No!" I snarled while catching her round the waist. "You can't talk to him. Not in your condition love. He is not seeing reason. He could hurt you."

"I won't let that happen." Jacob black stepped forward. "I'll go with her to play mediator. If anyone can take Sam down then it would be me. I won't let anything happen to her, but she is right. Sam won't listen to any of you. He feels as if vampires are corrupting her. I know how he thinks. Leah needs to show him that she is happy with her life right now. She needs to give him some sort of closure. He was forced to love Emily and he doesn't understand how Leah stopped loving him. He needs to say goodbye in his own way."

TBC…

**AN: So this chapter was short, but I have a really good reason! My wrist is sprained and it hurts to write. Someone told me that killing Bella would've been to OOC, but I knew Edward could not forgive her right away. They may never be the same. Anyways, I thought that Leah needed to say goodbye to Sam in her own way. Not sure if he will accept or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

This was a bad idea and I instantly regretted it as I exited the Cullen house to stand in front my ex who happened to be in wolf form. Why had I come up with the brilliant idea of talking to Sam? He had never listened to me in the past and he was probably even less inclined to so now. What could I say to him anyways to make him see reason? Tell him that I loved Demetri? He already knew that considering I had already stated that fact. Tell him I forgave him for what happened with Emily? Well I didn't exactly forgive him for the betrayal, but I understood he had no choice in the imprinting. Tell him that I was going to have a baby with a leech I hoped to one day marry? That would most likely only make things even worse.

I could hear Jacob behind me and I knew he had phased in to wolf form. He came to stand next to me with half of his body in front of me in order to shield me in case Sam tried to attack. I could smell Demetri as he came to stand in the doorway. This wouldn't work if my ex-boyfriend thought everyone was going to stand around watching us. I sighed and took a deep breath as one of my hands came to rest on my stomach and the other motioned to the wooded area behind the black wolf.

"You don't have to phase back to human form if you don't want to, but you are damn well going to listen to what I have to say Sam Uley. After everything I have gone through all these years because of you, you owe me this. I know you won't want to have this conversation with everyone watching so I suggest we take a walk. Jake is coming with us in case you decided to do something stupid." I stated and started walking past him and in to the forest. I turned my head slightly when I did not hear him following me. "Either you can listen to what I have to say or my imprint can tear your throat out. I could care less either way, though I am pretty sure that your wife wouldn't be too happy if you went home without a throat."

Not even half a second later I heard him move and start to follow me. I was quiet until we had gotten away from the house. I knew some of them could probably hear us and I had no doubt my leech of an imprint was listening, but I was hoping they could at least pretend to not have heard what I said when I got back. "I really do not know what you thought was going to happen when I came back one day Sam. Did you honestly think that I would stay in La Push forever? Did you believe that you could keep an eye on me for the rest of your life? I get that you still loved me when you imprinted on her and that love was simply pushed to the side and you never really got over, but I did get over you before I imprinted on him. I was able to move on Sam and you need to be happy for me. If not then the least you can do is fake it because I had to fake it for years and you know it."

I paused and sat down on a partially rotted log. "In another world or another time maybe you and I would've ended up together. We could have been happy or well at least I used to think that. Anyways, that time is not now and so you can't go all jealous boy-friend on me. Yes he is a vampire. Yes he drinks blood. Yes he may feed off of humans, but he doesn't do it around here. You cannot judge him because of what he is. Funny coming from me right? I used to judge everyone based on what they were. I hated vampires and never wanted to associate with them. I thought they had caused all my problems, yet over the years I have grown up a lot. They didn't cause any problems. They never asked to be what they are just like we never asked. I don't need your permission to be with him Sam and even if you try to stop me we both know that you are going to lose. Do you think that if you killed him I would come to La Push? That would never happen you know. I would most likely stay in Italy with my family and they are my family. Creepy family sure, but family none the less."

I could see the pain in his dark wolf eyes as he watched me, his gigantic paws digging in the earth as he whined probably begging me to change my mind. I shook my head sadly knowing he didn't like what I was saying and yet it was the truth. I him well enough to know that by this point he had most likely started blaming himself. "You think you pushed me in to his arms when in reality as much as it is going to hurt you to hear this, I was created for his arms. He is my everything and I know I am his. You and I were wishful thinking. It is ironic that I feel this way now, but there used to be a time when I would have killed for this kind of reaction for you. Remember when you first imprinted on Emily and I would go drinking or go out with guys I knew you hated? It was all my way of trying to get a reaction from and what is ironic is the one time I don't want you to react and you do."

Standing up I brushed my knees of the few bugs which had climbed up my leg. "There really isn't anything else for me to say is there? I am here for Jacob's wedding and I do not want a fight with you or anyone else. I thought you deserved to hear the truth from me Sam and the truth is I am happier with him than I have ever been in my entire life. I'm not sure if you feel guilty over what you did, but if you do then you no longer need to. I've reached the point of my life where I can let go of my resentment. I may not agree with how you handled things, but that is how it went there is no changing it. So this is goodbye and if you know what is good for then you will accept it."

TBC….

**AN: Not very long I know, but I feel Leah said what she needed to. Do you think Sam should accept it or not? Let me know because I really am not sure what I want to have happen in the next chapter. I want to get back to the fact this is Jacob and Nessie's wedding though it will still revolve around Leah/Demetri. Let me know if you have something you want to see. I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I made my way back inside of the house and I heard Sam howl once before taking off in the other direction. A few more howls filled the air from Paul, Jared, and Quill, but they were not howl's meaning an attack was approaching. My ex was simply letting out his furry. I sighed and made my way over to Demetri who seemed to know what I needed as he wrapped his arms around me stroked my hair. "I am proud of you La Lupa. It takes a strong woman to let go of the past."

I smiled softly and looked over the shattered picture window of the Cullen home. "I'll pay for that. I have been doing odd jobs for Aro or well I was before I became pregnant so I will pay for it and please don't tell me I don't have to because I want to. Consider it me trying to make up for not only that, but for the way I acted in the past."

"Nobody blames for the way you behaved before Leah. We all understand that you were going through some rough times." Esme said as she stepped forward to hug me. She turned her gaze to Bella and it was the closest I have ever seen the motherly leech to looking angry. "Isn't that right Bella?"

Bella ground her teeth together and I think that for the first time ever she felt as if she were being forced to do something she did not want. "That's right Leah, nobody blames you for the way you behaved in the past even if you did some horrible things like scream at me while I was pregnant, nearly get Jacob killed, and mentally torture everyone around you."

"I'm glad nobody is holding a grudge." I stated simply deciding that if she could be slightly bitchy than so could I. "I mean nobody blames you for putting all our lives in danger or for jerking Jacob's feelings around as if he were a rag doll."

Suddenly the door burst open and in stormed Jane followed by her brother and mine as well. "You make him take it back Leah! Make him take it back!"

"I told you that I can't take it back. It's not something I chose to do trust me." I raised my eyebrow and looked to Seth for information on what the hell was going on. I thought there had been enough drama for one day, but apparently I had been wrong. "I imprinted on Jane and she is not happy about this."

Laughter bubbled up from my chest at the irony of it all. My baby brother had imprinted on a leech and of all vampires it had to be Jane. They couldn't be more opposites of each other no matter how hard they tried. She was all about death and pain and Seth couldn't be nicer if he tried. It truly was a meeting of good verse evil and black meets white. "Oh this is priceless! Does anyone have a Kodak camera?"

Alec was grinning as he came to stand next to me. "I hope you have a sister you haven't mentioned. I wouldn't mind being imprinted on. My sister seems to think it a burden, but I find it hilarious. She's just mad her power won't work on him."

"It won't?" I asked since this was something new. I had never heard of an imprint affecting someone's power. My imprinting on Demetri hadn't done anything like that as far as I knew. He could still track me when he wanted to and he did whenever we got in to an argument and I tried to get away for a little why to blow off some steam. "Wait you tried to use pain on my brother?"

"It's what I would do in any other situation." The not so young blond muttered as she looked up at me. "Please tell that he is lying and he can break the imprint. I do not need an annoying little lap dog following me begging for scraps. I have jobs to do and I have no time for a pet."

"It is not something that can be taken back." I told her as I looked to my brother. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Jane would never leave Volterra and I am not sure my brother is cut out for that kind of life. I would ask him if were absolutely sure he had imprinted, but it is not something you can mistake for something else. "I am sure this will please Aro. He has wanted a male shifter in his ranks for a while."

"Then your brother should have imprinted on him!" She snapped before walking out the door.

"Jane, wait!" My brother called before chasing after her.

I kind of felt bad for him and for Jane. I mean Jane and I had never been extremely close, but I know what it is like to feel as if something has been forced on you and knowing there is nothing you can do to stop or change it. I sighed and looked over to the Cullen's who were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. "Do you guys have a place where I could crash? We could go to the hotel, but we only paid for tomorrow and the day after and I am not sure they would have room for us and I am pretty sure I am not welcome on La Push right now."

Esme nodded with a smile. "We have an extra room that I can have ready in fifteen minutes or so. I would love to have you stay here Leah and Jane and Alec are welcome to stay as well as is your brother all things considered. Give me a little while and things will be ready. Alice and Rosalie will you help me?"

The other leech women nodded before following her up the stairs. Demetri sat down on the couch with me as Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob went outside to talk. Jasper and Emmett sat on the floor and started up the video game system. The scarred leech turned to Demetri and handed him a controller. "You are on my team. This game is very tactical and Emmett has a tendency to shoot first and think about it later."

My blood drinker smirked and took the control as Emmett handed me one too. "Leah does the same thing and she always gets angry when she loses. She does not have a military mind and I am sure it won't take us long to destroy them."

"Bite me." I snapped and clicked my controller on.

He paused to kiss my cheek. "Now is not the time dear."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short, but you all wanted an update and so I gave you one. I hope that you like it. I am still trying to come up with a good plot for this story, though I am not sure. If you have ideas let me know. Right now I am focusing more on the Cullen's accepting Leah and Demetri. I think it is important. In the next chapter Leah can't sleep and she wanders downstairs. Who do you want to see her talk to and bond with? Edward? Alice? Jasper? Esme? Or Rosalie? **

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I couldn't sleep and I had to wonder if it was because I was somewhere that I did not consider home. I mean it took me a while to get used to Italy, but eventually I became comfortable and was able to sleep there without a problem. Maybe I could not fall asleep at the Cullen's because I knew that half the people in this house hated me. That and the fact my boyfriend was out with Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Alec and Edward having a boy's night. Apparently my Alpha thought that Demetri needed to be brought in the fold so to speak. I suppose I should appreciate the gesture of the guys trying to make him a part of the family, but to be honest we weren't going to be here very long so I didn't see the point. Plus I was not exactly comfortable being stuck in a house with female leeches that most of them could not stand the sight of me. Call me crazy, but knowing they would kill me without a second thought is not exactly the most comforting thought in the world.

Finally I gave up on the illusion of sleep and decided to head downstairs. My bare feet caused the stairs to creak somewhat, but it wasn't as if anyone in the house couldn't hear me moving around. I had been planning to watch a little television until I felt tired enough to try and sleep again. What I did not expect was to find Rosalie sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap as if she had been waiting for me. These vamps really needed to wear bells or something so that I wouldn't be surprised by them anymore.

For a few tense moments I thought about going back upstairs. The blonde one and I never exactly saw eye to eye and I was not in any mood for her bitchiness tonight. Don't get me wrong because I do respect her since she speaks her mind like me, but both of us are very opinionated and so our conversations usually turned in to arguments rather quickly unless we agreed on a topic of course, though that hardly ever happened. I guess you could say that we had a mutual respect for each other more than anything else.

"You can come and sit down next to me you know." She stated without turning to look at me. I was tempted to ask her if she always sat in dark living rooms without the television on just so she could freak people out, but she probably would not like that and so I refrained from doing so. "It is not like I am going to bite your head off. I heard you shifting around in bed and figured it would only be a matter of time before you came down here. I knew this would be my one chance to talk to you without everyone else listening in."

I joined her on the couch sitting at the far end since her smell wasn't exactly pleasant and I was sick to my stomach all the time as it was. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I said I did didn't I?" She replied finally twisting her head around so that she was looking my way. "I wanted to ask you a question since I know that you will give it to me straight. It is one of the few things I like about you. You never bullshit around and you tell people exactly what is on your mind."

I never had any clue that she felt that way about me. It was nice knowing someone respected my no bull attitude. "Well go ahead and ask me whatever it is you wanted to ask. I can't guarantee you will get the answer you want, but I can promise you will get the truth."

"That is all I want." She said with a sigh while moving some hair from her face. "I wanted to know what it is like to be pregnant. I have never experienced that before and I never will. When I asked Bella she was afraid to give me the truth because she thought if she said something negative I would go to Edward and let him rip Renesmee out of her. I don't want to know just the good things about being pregnant. I would like to know it all. I want to hear about the good, the bad, and the ugly. Can you do that for me?"

I could totally get where she was coming from. Before I had gotten pregnant I always wondered what it would be like. I had once asked one of my old friends from high school, but she always gave me the happy joys of pregnancy speech. I wanted to know about everything because I thought I would never be able to experience it. So yeah, I totally could get what Rosalie wanted and the reasoning behind it. I would do my best to give it to her to the best of my ability.

"Well it differs for every person or that is what I have been told anyways. I'll tell you what it is like for me and hope you get the answers you are looking for. When I first found out I was going to have a baby I was throwing up constantly. I could not hold anything down no matter what. I tried crackers and they came right up. The same went with Ginger Ale and that is not something fun to throw up. It was like my stomach was on a rollercoaster and couldn't get off. After about a week it passed since my pregnancy is going to be faster than a human one. Next I got hungry _all _the time for foods I hated. Like for instance, I cannot stand pickles or peanut butter. I think both are disgusting, but now I can't get enough of pickles dipped in peanut butter." I paused as a sudden craving for pickles came out to play and before I could even say anything Rosalie was gone and then back in a flash holding out a plate with peanut butter and three pickles.

I nodded in thanks and ate one whole before I started speaking again. "The next thing that happened was my ankles would swell for no apparent reason and I saw they swell I mean it looked like I had footballs instead of feet. They would turn funny colors as well. Are you sure you want to hear all of this? I mean you look about ready to cry."

"I am crying because I can picture it and it is beautiful." She smiled softly and I let out a breath. "Please continue Leah."

"Before I continue we are going to need a lot more peanut butter and pickles." I told her and she grinned before racing off to get this. I kind of liked this whole bonding thing. I could get used to it.

TBC…

**AN: I broke this in half because I am exhausted and need sleep. Good news is that I actually have a plot for this story and so it will be better from here on out. Let me know what you thought and I will update as soon as I can. Oh and if you have no put in for your Christmas gift one-shot then do so now. I will need the rating, pairing if there is one, and a short summary of what you want.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Rosalie and I had been talking for hours. I couldn't believe how well we got along even if it was due to talking about Demetri and I's unborn baby. I told her everything about pregnancy not leaving out one detail no matter how gruesome it may be. She seemed to be very excited about all of it. I had never had anyone listen to me with such rapt attention before. She hung on my every word and at first it kind of gave me the creeps before I realized that I actually liked talking to her. Back in Italy I didn't have a lot of female friends. Jane and I talked, but she wasn't exactly by BFF. To be able to have a normal conversation was great. I was more relaxed than I had been in a long time.

"Thank you for telling me the truth about all of this. When I was human all I wanted was a baby and now that was taken away from me. I will never be able to have that. You have no idea how lucky you really are." Rosalie smiled wishfully before leaning in to hug me. She held me tight for a few minutes and I couldn't help, but hug her back. "If you ever need to vent about pregnancy or anything else then all you have to do is call me or you know if you and Demetri decide to live in Forks permanently then all you have to do is come visit."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Why is everyone giving hints about me about coming to stay here for good? Before I left everyone wanted me gone and now you are all practically begging for me to come back and with a member of the Volturi. Have you all started taking drugs while I was gone?"

To my surprise the usually blond and bitchy vampire laughed. She shook her head with a grin. "You really have no idea how much we all missed you do you? I mean you were bitchy at times and most of the time I wanted to strangle you, but in the end when you left with almost no word, I realized that you were actually one of the few people I enjoyed seeing on almost a daily basis. We may not be the closest people, but I do consider you a friend and if you wanted to move here with Demetri then I would defend your decision against anyone who dare disagree. I mean if I could accept Bella in to my family then I suppose I can accept the Volturi tracker without a problem."

I wanted to say something back, but oddly enough and in an ironic twist there was a knock on the door. Since the wedding was in the few a few days, I figured that it must be some late wedding guests. The scent was not coming off was not human and so I decided that I should make my exit when Rosalie went to open the door. To my surprise my boyfriend was down the stairs with his fangs bared. I was standing in front of him with my hands on his chest.

"What are they doing here?" At first I wondered if he was talking to me and then I turned around and saw two familiar faces. Where had I seen them before? Oh when we thought that the Volturi were going to kill Nessie these two, who if I remember correctly were from Romania had been here. Jake called then the creeptacular couple. I guess I can understand now why my boyfriend was so upset. "They should not be here! They have no regard for anyone other than themselves! They blame us for their downfall when they were the ones who caused the down fall themselves. There will be no good if they stay for this wedding."

"Baby it is not our choice who Renesmee invites to her wedding." I tried to calm him down. "Please do not pull a Bella and start a fight."

After a moment Demetri nodded and grabbed me by the hand. He turned to Rosalie when we reached the door. "My La Lupa and I will be staying at a hotel tonight. Please Tell Carlisle and Esme I am sorry we could not take there invitation to stay, but as long as the Romanian scum are here I will not risk Leah's safety and the safety of my child. We will be at the wedding and I will bring Leah to visit, but we cannot stay here."

Rosalie nodded as well and I waved bye. I did not want to cause an argument with Demetri here and now of all times. I would save that for the hotel room when we were alone. He knew that I did not take orders and we would have to discuss this later on. As we went to leave the one known as Vladmir reached out to grab my hand. I could hear Demetri growl when he saw this.

"It was nice meeting you Leah and I cannot wait to see you some more later on this week before the wedding." He kissed my knuckles softly and I tore my hand away. I know that I am supposed to be polite, but I really couldn't be polite to these vampires because they really give me the creeps.

"I doubt that will happen." I said before walking out with my imprint. We had a rent a car and so we could use that to get to the hotel. "You know we are going to have a big fight about this tomorrow morning. You ordered me around and you know that I do not like being ordered around. Since I understand why you did it, it is not like I can be too angry with you. Still you better be ready for a big ranting after you rub my feet, get me some take out, and draw me a nice hot bath."

He smiled and pressed his lips against my softly. "I will do all of that after I beg for forgiveness."

TBC…

**AN: I know it was short, but I was not feeling well. I hope that you liked it and I will update when I can. I wanted to update anyways and so I did. This kind of gives you a hint of what is going to happen in the future. It has to do with the plot. Let me know what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The next afternoon I found myself at the Cullen place again this time without my Italian imprint. He had wanted to come along of course, but all of the guys were going to Seattle for the day with Jacob as a man's day out kind of thing or something like that and I had been ordered by Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee (You had to love three way calling) to come over and spend a girl's day with them. We wouldn't be going out since nobody wanted to face the wrath of my boyfriend if I can home exhausted and with swollen monkey feet again. They girl's had decided they wanted to give me a makeover and Nessie even used her upcoming wedding with Jacob as an excuse. She exclaimed she wanted to have her fun spending the day torturing me, but obviously she had used a much nicer word than torture.

When I arrived at the leeches house I knocked once before entering only to find the house empty except for Vladmir. The creepy Romanian smiled warmly at me with his red eyes trained on my face. Unlike with Demetri his gaze gave me the creeps in a whole new level of creepy. "Ah Leah I was expecting you. The girl's asked me to wait here and tell you that they would be a little late. They had to run in to town to grab a few items for what they call the she-wolf revamping. Since I had no desire to go on the boy's nice out I was more than happy to remain here and relay the message."

"Message received so thank you." I muttered going to the couch and sitting down as far away from him as I possibly could. The only reason I was sticking around is because I knew the girls would hunt me down if I left and with Demetri gone for the day I had no desire to sit in the hotel room alone. I would have to put up with Mr. Creepy Is My Middle name until then, but if he thought I was going to talk to him then he had another thing coming.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. There was no sound of the television in the background since when I had arrived it had been off and considering he had been here first it wasn't as if I would just interrupt whatever he had been doing in the first place even if all he had been doing was staring at the wall. After a moment I heard him clear his throat and I risked a glance in his direction. He was staring at me like I was the most fascinating thing on earth while at the same time the most disgusting thing he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Was this what Bella felt like when she had first met Edward and he was torn before doing her and killing her? If so then how the hell had she ended up married to him? His stare did not give me butterflies and only intensified my urge to flee which is a feat in itself considering Leah Clearwater runs from nothing.

After another few minutes of tense silence he spoke. Since he was talking to me the polite thing to do would be to actually look at him and that is what I did even though it nauseated me to do so. "I must say I was surprised to learn you had imprinted on one of the Volturi and even more surprised to learn that you are having his child and planning to stay in Italy. I thought you shifter types were supposed to imprint on your best possible match? Maybe you being the only female shifter to exist have caused your imprinting gene to mess up. There are many suitors out there much more suitable for you I am sure. Though it does not shock me you are staying in Volterra. It is better for you to choose to stay on your own rather than have them force you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I did not like the idea of him bashing on my imprint. Demetri may not be perfect, but he was my imprint and therefore he was perfect for me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The dead Romanian curled his lips in to a knowing and cruel smile. His smile even beat out Aro in the freaky department. "It can be taken to mean a lot of different things, but you seem like a smart girl and I am sure you know what I meant. If you didn't understand then I will clear it up for you. Aro is a collector of rare creatures. Look at his guard for example; he has a tracker, a girl who can create pain, and a boy who can cut off all senses to name only a few. Now that he has you, do you really think he would let you out of his grasp? If you ever tried to leave you know as well as I do that he would keep you there and he would use Demetri to do it. You fancy yourself to be in love, but when it comes to loyalties where do your boyfriend's lie? I do not think you need me to answer that question for you."

"Where do you think you get off acting as if you know anything about my relationship with my boyfriend or the life I live in Italy?" I snapped rising to my feet due to my anger. "You were right about me being smart and because of my intelligence I know what you are trying to do. I know all about your little rivalry with the Volturi and I will not be a pawn in one of your games with my boyfriend. If you want to play war then you better leave me the hell out of it."

He rose to his feet as well. "I did not intend to make you feel as if I was using you for anything. I know not of the stories you have been told, but I am sure they are lies though I will not try to change your mind. All I am saying is that you should watch you back Leah Clearwater. The Volturi always have a second agenda and you may be it this time. Do not let your feelings fog over the truth of what they are. The Volturi wiped out everyone I have ever cared about and they would not hesitate to do the same to you if it meant getting what they wanted. All I am trying to do is help you."

The door opened and the three girls walked in and paused when they saw Vladmir and I. I took their arrival as reason to end this conversation. With one last hateful glare in his direction I headed towards the three female vampires. "Next time you want to try and help someone make sure they are interested in hearing what you have to say. For the record just so we are clear on this, I don't want nor do I need anything from the likes of you."

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but again it works well with the plot I have in mind. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. I am sorry for the lack of Demetri, but in the next chapter you get to see him again because Leah is going to confront him about the Volturi and their agenda concerning her.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Instead of staying at the Cullen house I actually went back to the hotel room because I was furious and confused all in one. I texted Rosalie to let her know I skip out on our plans for the day and my little white lie was I was exhausted and I knew she would support my decision because of my baby. Maybe I was using her, but I really needed some time to myself in order to think. I mean it's not as if I wanted to use the blond leech like that, but maybe it was better if I wasn't around anyone else today and by better I mean better for them. When I got angry then everyone around me suffered and as I stated previously I was furious.

How dare that Romanian leech act as if he knew anything about my life and or of the relationship I shared with Demetri. I mean where did he get off? Deep down I knew this had to be a ploy to test my loyalties to my boyfriend and damn him it was working. I couldn't get the conversation out of my mind. Was there any truth to what the Romanian had said? If I actually made the choice to come home to Forks after the birth of the baby would Aro let me? I may have imprinted on Demetri, but that did not mean I was stupid. I knew how possessive the leader of the Volturi could be when he wanted to be. I may see the Volturi as family and yet I knew that even family could end up turning their backs and betraying you. I knew this from personal experience. If came down to emotional ties or power then the Volturi would take power every single time.

I am not sure how long I spent pacing around the hotel room. I suppose it must have been hours because before I even had a chance to contemplate the time Demetri opened the door and came in with a smile. "La Lupa I went to the Cullen's and Rosalie said you had decided to stay here today. Are you feeling alright? If you were not feeling well then you know all you had to do was call me."

When he leaned in to brush his lips against my cheek I tensed up and I don't even know why. I couldn't believe I was letting Vladmir get to me when I knew this had to be a lie a trap to tear us apart. Maybe I was so unsure of whether to believe him or not because of things which had occurred in my past. "I was feeling fine actually and I did go to the Cullen's for a little while, but the girls were not there. Apparently they had gone out to get a few things and so Vladmir was kind enough to relay the message."

"Did he hurt you? Touch you in anyway my La Lupa?" My imprint's eyes turned dark with anger as he lets his hands trail down my body looking for a sign of damage.

For a moment I actually felt my body relax in the familiar hold of his embrace. I started to smile at how he was worrying for no reason when suddenly I remembered why I was supposed to upset. I slapped his hands away and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you think he would still be alive if he had touched me? I think the real question would be why I haven't torn yours off yet."

Dark orange eyes narrowed in confusion as ice like fingers gripped my waist gently. "Are you angry that I took so long hunting and spending time with the Cullen men? I am sorry it took so long, but I thought you would be pleased I am bonding with your friends and family."

"That has nothing to do with this." I snapped as Vladmir's words came back to haunt me. "If I wanted to leave Italy and come home would I be allowed to do it?"

"You know I would do whatever makes you happy." Demetri replied tilting his head to the side almost as if he were trying to read me. "I thought you wanted to stay in Italy? You told me that Forks and la Push were in your past. Have you changed your mind?"

"What if I have?" I said even though to be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back to the state of Washington which had seen more pain in my life than I would care to remember. The point wasn't that I wanted to come back, but rather if I had the choice to do so if I ever changed my mind in the future. "If I decided that I wanted to come back would I even have a say in the matter or would Aro make that choice for me?"

Now that it was finally out in the open I felt my posture relax a bit. Demetri on the other hand tensed immediately. "Vladmir spoke to you didn't he? Can't you see what he is trying to do? He is trying to tear us apart by making to unsure of us."

Shaking my head I let out a deep sigh. "What he said has nothing to do about this. I know what he was trying to do, but he does have a point. If I wanted to come back would Aro let us? If he gave me a choice between here and you would you go against him? Would you leave your family if I wanted to come home to mine?"

"I-" He was struggling with the words and that was all the answer I needed. With a sharp shake of my head I headed towards the door. "La Lupa wait! You have to understand that this is not as simple as you seem to think. There are factors that you haven't accounted for."

I turned around as I reached the door after having slipped my light blue jacket on. "There are not factors Demetri. There is you and me and our baby. I think that is pretty simple, but obviously you don't. Look I understand where you are coming from I really do, but right now I need some space away from you. I think I am going to stay with the Cullen's tonight since I have a bridesmaid dress fitting early tomorrow anyways. We can talk after alright?"

I walked out before he could say anything else. I felt as if I could not breathe, but I knew that maybe this time apart would do us both good. While we loved each other we needed to see if that was the most important thing to us and we couldn't do that together. Curling my coat around my body I started towards the Cullen place knowing it would do me good. I could only hope it would do Demetri some good as well to have a little time apart and some space.

TBC…

**AN: So I know this chapter was short, but you all know how sick I have been and so I am sure you can understand. I still wanted to update this for you all and so I did. In the next chapter Alice is going to open up to one of the Cullen's and I was thinking Carlisle, Edward, or Esme. I was leaning more towards Edward, but I wanted to hear your opinions about it. Let me know in a review and let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What do you think Leah?" Nessie was spinning around at a dizzying speed showing off her white dress made of lace and velvet flowers. I couldn't take my eyes off of her because she looked a vision. She looked so much better than Seth had described Bella looking on her wedding. I swear that she was glowing if that were even possible without the sunlight. "You don't think it is too much do you?"

She was Cullen and yet here she was asking if her outfit was too much? Are they sure they didn't get the wrong baby at birth? Well I suppose that it would have been impossible considering Renesmee was the only have human and half vampire child around. I smiled and did my best to look cheery even though I did not feel cheery at all. "I think that your husband to be won't even realize what has hit him when he sees you for the first time. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress it was made for you."

"Yes Nessie you look gorgeous!" Alice beamed clapping her hands together in her excitement. "I do such great work! I should go in to the wedding planning business or something since I could make a fortune and make a lot of couples happy."

I smirked not being able to bite back my comment. "Or it would be a great form of torture for the couples. Maybe the government would pay to drive terrorists to the edge of insanity by planning their weddings."

The small pixie like blood drinking scowled at mean and I am sure that it was meant to look terrifying, but come on, someone that small scowling or not cannot be described as terrifying. "You just wait Leah, as soon as Demetri asks you to marry him it will be your I am torturing and I plan to be ten times harder on you than I am with anyone else because we have to get your wedding done before the baby is born which means you have to get your soon to be fiancée to hurry his ass up when it comes to proposing."

Without meaning to let my emotions out a sob rose and stuck in my throat. Why was I getting all emotional like this? It wasn't like me to let my emotions get the better of me whether I was pregnant or not. Plus it is not as if Demetri and I had broken up or anything. I was simply giving him some space to think about what he wanted and if it was worth giving up one thing he cared about for another. I had to calm down and not freak out because I was going to ruin Renesmee's special moment and contrary to what her mother may think I did not want to end up doing that. Taking a deep breath I tried to relax, but it did not work and I felt another sob rise up and out of my mouth and this time it caused everyone to turn and look at me.

"Leah?" Rosalie asked taking a step in my direction holding her hands out as if she wanted to hug me, but was not sure how I would react. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

I shook my head since I was pretty sure that I had lost the ability to create words. In the next instant I felt someone wrap their arms around me, but instead of it being the blond I would have expected it turned out to be Esme. She started stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort even though she did not know what was wrong. She ordered Alice to go and get me a glass of water as she and Rosalie led me to chair in the corner so that I could sit down. Nessie was pacing nervously thinking she had done something wrong.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled wiping my eyes of the tears that had started to fall. "I don't know why I am being like this and I am ruining Nessie's special day."

"It's what you do best." These words came from Bella who immediately shut up when her mother in law sent a withering glare her way. "I mean, I am sure you are not ruining anything Leah."

Nessie reached out to squeeze my hand soothingly. "Tell us what's wrong Leah. Maybe we can help in some way? You are not ruining anything either so do not think that way."

Alice came back in to the room and handed me a glass of ice water which I downed almost instantly. "I am being stupid is all."

Esme offered me a smile as she continued to stroke my hair. "I am sure that is not the case at all dear. Why don't you tell us what is on your mind and we can judge whether or not if it is stupid?"

How I wished my own mother was more like Esme. I would give anything to know that my mom cared about in some way and yet I was pretty sure that she didn't. She just wanted to look like a good mother I was sure. "Demetri and I had a fight. Well it was more like me yelling at him and him not saying what I wanted him to at the end of my rant."

The motherly leech nodded in understanding. "What was the fight about dear?"

"I came here yesterday and you were all gone except for Vladmir. He put thoughts in my mind about how Demetri would never choose me over Aro and I know why he was doing it, but it still got to me so I asked Demetri if I wanted to come home to La Push and Forks if Aro would let me and if he would go against Aro to be with me and he did not answer. I think that the Volturi means more to him than either my-self or the baby."

All the women in the room minus Bella gave sympathetic sighs before coming to wrap their arms around me. For the first time in a very long time I felt as if I was accepted. If things did go South with Demetri and the Volturi at least I knew that I had a family here that would be willing to take me and my baby in.

TBC…

**AN: I am wicked sick again, but I still wanted to update this. In the next chapter Demetri talks to the men during a tux fitting and you get to see how he really feels about the situation. I hope that you all liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After my La Lupa had left the hotel to stay with the Cullen family I picked up my phone and dialed Jasper Hales cellphone number. Out of all the Cullen men I felt as if he could understand my situation. After all he had left Maria and the newborn army before he found Alice. If anyone could help with my person dilemma it would him. His advice may be helpful because to be honest I wasn't sure what I should be doing. Human emotions and everything were strange to me and I am not sure if I would ever get it right even though I had all the time in the world.

"Demetri?" That was the first word out of the scarred vampire's mouth when he picked up the phone. I had almost forgotten he had caller ID on his cell. "If you are looking for Leah I think she is out with Alice and the others getting fitted for their dresses. Would you like me to call Alice and have Leah call you?"

I sighed even though oxygen was not an issue for me and hadn't been for a few centuries. "I doubt she will take my call since my she-wolf is extremely angry with me. I actually called you to get your advice on something. When you left Maria's army something you had been a part of for so many years was it hard? How did you know that you were doing the right thing? Have you ever had regrets about leaving?"

Jasper was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Leaving Maria was the best thing I ever could have done. While it had been my life for long I was no longer happy if I had ever been happy in the first place. I suppose everyone is different when it comes to making choices like this and yet for me it came down to my own personal happiness and sanity. I knew that I needed to find a path in life that worked for me and that path was not Maria and fighting for a cause I had never believed in to begin with. As it ends up leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me since I found Alice. Before I found her I was simply existing and then she walked in to my life or rather I walked in to hers and I finally found my purpose. If you are not happy with your life then you need to do what is best for you Demetri. Sometimes it may be easier to just stay in a situation where you do not feel complete because even though you are not happy you know what is expected of you. Pursuing a new path in life especially with someone who means the world to you can be the scariest thing on this earth, but in my personal opinion it is definitely worth it."

He had a point and I could not argue with that. While I had been with the Volturi for so long it made since that I would fear a life away from them. Yet I loved Leah Clearwater and unborn child. I wanted to give them the best lives possible and I knew that staying in Italy with the Volturi was not the best life I could give them. I wanted better for my family. I wanted them to have the best no matter what and if I had to face my fears then so be it. My duty was to my future wife and any children we may have together in the future.

"You raise an interesting point of view Jasper and I thank you for sharing your view with me." I replied as I started pacing around the room. "Do you think you could ask Carlisle if he would mind having a private conversation with me this evening when he gets in from work? I need to speak with him and if you do not mind do you think that you could tag along? I would prefer if it was only you and Carlisle. It is not that I have something against your brothers or the women in your family, but this is a personal matter and I would rather speak about it to as few people as possible for the time being. The last thing I need is Leah to find out before I have everything figured out."

Jasper responded right away and I was glad I had called him. He was someone I could see myself becoming friends with in the future. Unlike some members of his family he knew what true evil was like and how hard it could be to escape your past. "I will call him right away and we will be over after he finishes his shift at the hospital. I will not tell anyone where I am going, but I will ask Alice to keep Leah busy which should not be hard considering my wife is very good at distracting people. I do not know for sure what you want to talk to my father about, but if it is what I think it could be you should know that you have my support. I think you are a stand up man for doing what is best for your family and I will help you in any way that I can. I should probably call Carlisle now and get out of the house before Edward gets a read on my thoughts. I will see you later this evening Demetri."

"I look forward to our conversation." I replied before hanging up. As soon as I put my phone in my pocket I reached in to my jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box I had carried with me for the last few months. I was always looking for the right time to give it to Leah and maybe after my talk with Jasper and Carlisle it would finally be the right time. It was time to follow my heart instead of orders for once.

TBC…

**AN: I know that I have not updated this for a while, but I got inspired and so I finally updated. I have been so busy lately and yet I promise to try and update more often. Anyways you know I would love to hear your thoughts as always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Carlisle's POV-_

It was later in the day that I finally got off of work when went to see Demetri at the hotel he was currently staying at. I had been intrigued when my battle scarred son called me at work informing me the tracker wanted to talk. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted to talk about he said it was Demetri's story to tell not his and I respected that. I cannot say that I wasn't curious because I was. I had no idea what he could want to talk to me about. Still if he wanted to discuss something in private it must be important that is why I had agreed to see him.

I did not even have to knock when I arrived since he knew I was there and opened the door to reveal himself and Jasper. I figured that maybe he wanted Jasper here for support and I respected that. "Good evening doctor Carlisle I thank you for coming. I know that it was short notice, but what I have to talk to you about is extremely important and time is of the essence."

"Demetri you should know that I hold no ill feelings for you and if you ever need to talk I am here to listen." I told him truthfully as I entered the hotel room and sat down in one of the empty chairs. "What is it that you wanted to talk about and how can I help?"

I watched as he started pacing back and forth at a speed which would astound a human should they see it. "Recently I have been forced in reevaluating my living situation and the priorities in my life. I had to decide what meant the most to me and I realized it was Leah and my unborn child. I also realized that I want my La Lupa to be happy and safe and if we stay with the Volturi in Italy that will not happen. I want to be a good father and a good husband if I can get her to agree to marry me. I was wondering if it would be alright for my La Lupa and I to stay here in Forks. You are the best person I know and you are a model father and husband. I figure that being around you can only benefit me. I have enough money to buy any house Leah wants so we will not have to crash with you, but I wanted your permission first since this is your territory."

When he finally stopped talking I was silent for a few moments. I was stunned that he wanted to leave the Volturi. Not many vampires chose to leave and I knew it was because they feared the wrath of Aro. He never outright threatened anybody, but I think that is what scared them the most. It was the hidden threat that they found terrifying. I couldn't blame them for feeling that way. When I left the Volturi it took me a long time to get up the courage. In the end it had been the best thing for me and maybe this could be a good thing for Demetri as well.

"Demetri I am honored that you think so highly of me. I am not perfect, but nobody on this earth is." I said before smiling at him. "You should know that you and Leah are welcome in my home anytime. I am thrilled with the fact that you want to come and stay in Forks and if there is anything that I can do for you to make life easier than I will. I do have to ask why you wanted to keep this a secret. I thought you would want everyone to know your choice especially Leah?"

"I wanted to clear it with you first." The blond tracker stated as he finally stopped pacing and sat down across from me. "The truth is Leah is angry with me at the moment and I did not want to get her hopes up about coming back if it would make your family unhappy. I plan to tell her the good news as soon as she is willing to talk to me. Thank you for taking time to speak with me Carlisle. I understand now why Aro thinks so highly of you."

I nodded my head once accepting the compliment. "I only do what I think to be best for my family. You are soon going to be a father and from one father to another I am going to give you some advice. You are no longer just in charge of your own life. You have a child who is going to need you to be there for them. Sometimes it can be hard knowing if you are doing the right thing, but if you are having a hard time you should just remember the wise old saying of treat others the way you would want to be treated. I should be heading home now as should you Jasper I am sure Alice is waiting. Demetri why don't you join us? I am sure that Leah will love to hear the good news and if not well then you have a house full of vampires to protect you. That was a joke by the way I think Emmett is rubbing off on me."

Demetri laughed as we all headed towards the door. "I will teach you about humor if you teach me about being a family man. I simply hope that I can be the kind of father that you are. My own human father was not exactly the best example so it is nice to know that I have you as an example. I just hope that my La Lupa will talk to me. She was pretty angry when she left and it is all thanks to the Romanians. I suppose the first step in being a good father is to rise above my feelings and be the better man. I will try to be civil with them."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this update. I felt that Demetri needed to talk to Carlisle first. Let me know what you thought since you know that I love hearing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I missed Demetri and it hadn't even been forty eight hours. I could have blamed the imprint, but that was just a small part of it. I loved the Italian tracker so much that at times it scared me. It frightened me because I hadn't even loved Sam this much. I would do anything for Demetri and that thought kind of freaked me out because I didn't know how far I would go or what I do if I felt I had to for him. I think that is part of the reason I got so angry with him. I mean it is not as if I wanted to leave Italy because I liked it there and yet I had fears which were normal.

I had tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. I just kept going to voice mail. I didn't bother leaving a message since what I wanted to say to him shouldn't be said over the phone. I wanted to apologize to him face to face. I usually did not say I was sorry, but this time I actually was. I shouldn't have lost my temper like I had. What if he had left? What if he decided to go back to Italy without me? What would I do? I loved him so fucking much I needed him in my life or I wouldn't be whole. Gah I sound like Bella now and that's not a good thing.

Just as I was about to try calling him again the front door to the Cullen's opened and in came Jasper, Carlisle, and Demetri. I was on my feet before I even realized what I was doing and launched myself in to the arms of my boyfriend. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to lose my temper and I want you to know that we can stay in Italy if that is what you want. You know I like it there I guess I was just scared. It was wrong of me to think about taking you away from your family."

Demetri kissed my forehead gently. "La Lupa it is perfectly alright. I understand why you were upset. It is not even a question on whether I would stay with the Volturi or go with you if you wanted to leave with our son. Wherever you go I will follow because I love you. I am sorry I didn't call you or come over here sooner, but there were a few things I had to take care. I was talking to Carlisle and Jasper and they have said that if we want to stay in Forks it would be fine with them. They even offered for us to stay here if we so desired, but I think if we do stay we should get our own place."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Stupid hormones were making me crazy. "You didn't have to do that you know. To be honest it was nice of them to offer, but Italy is my home. I wouldn't be opposed to visiting more often, but I want to live in Italy. I am happy there and I feel it is where we belong. If you did this because you think I want you to be more like a Cullen then I should inform you that are not the case at all. I love you for whom and what you are. I would never want you to change okay?"

"Well now you know that I would if that is what you wanted." He responded before suddenly dropping down to one knee. I felt the air leave my lungs. He wasn't doing what I think he was doing right? I mean we weren't ready to get married were we? "Leah Clearwater I know I have asked you this before and you always said no because you weren't ready, but I think that we are ready now. I want to spend eternity with you and our son. I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I felt dizzy and happy all at once. I could think of a million reasons as to why we shouldn't marry and yet I wanted this. I wanted to be his wife and start a family with him. "Demetri I would be honored to be your wife!"

The human drinking tracker let out a breath he had been holding. He got up and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I could hear the Cullen's congratulating us from different parts of the house. When he pulled out of the kiss he was smiling brighter than I had ever seen. "We are going to get married! I think we should do it soon before our son comes. How long will it take to get a wedding license? Oh that doesn't matter I have friends who can push it through. When do you want to do it? How about now? I don't want to go another second not being your husband."

"Woah, calm down there Dem." I laughed at his excitement and I had to admit it was catchy because I was excited as well. "I have an idea, but I have to clear it with Jacob and Ness first. Give me a day to discuss it with them and then I will let you know alright? I can't believe I am going to marry a leech. Then again if Seth has his way I won't be the only one marrying a vampire."

"I fear for your brother's mental health you know being tied to Jane." He laughed again and kissed the top of my hand. "You know I never thought I would find love let alone get married with a child on the way, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my life now La Lupa, you and our son. I promise to love you forever and always take care of you."

TBC….

**AN: Hey guys I hope that you all liked this chapter. I was planning on going a different way with this story, but I have decided on how it is going to end and then there WILL be a sequel with more action and what not, but this mainly focusing on Demetri and Leah's relationship. I am not sure how many chapters are left maybe two.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

It ended up that I didn't get to talk to Ness until the next day. She had been gone all night hunting with Jacob and Edward. By the time she got home I was ready to burst and not from anger, but rather from happiness. I had not been this happy in a very long time maybe not ever. I was so used to feeling angry and depressed that this new feeling caught me off guard. Before I found Demetri I had never even dreamed I would feel this complete or happy again. I could get used to this feeling.

"Hey Ness I really need to talk to you." I stated patting the empty spot next to me on the couch. I waited until she had taken a seat before I continued on with what I had been saying. "I know that you and Jake are getting married and it is supposed to be your day. I would never want to ruin your special day, but I have a huge favor to ask. If you say no, I won't hold it against you. Demetri has asked me to marry him and I said yes. He would like to get married as soon as possible before the baby is born and so do I. I thought maybe if you and Jacob were okay with it, that we could have a double wedding? After all it was coming here for your wedding that led Demetri and I to this point. Again you can say no, I will understand I just thought this would be a cool thing to do. You're my friend Ness and well yeah."

The half vampire was quiet for a few moments before a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh Leah I love that idea! It will be something different and the spotlight won't be only on Jacob and I which is good since I hate being in the spotlight. Oh we have so much to do and only a couple of days to get it all done. We need to get you a dress and flowers. I have to make invitations for you, we will need to get a maid of honor for you, Demetri will need a best man, we are going to need another cake, and you should add some songs that you would like to be played. We need to get started ASAP. Good thing we have Alice to help plan this or else it could end up a disaster."

Wow she could sure say a lot in one breath. My head was spinning already and I had no doubt it would get worse as the planning started. "You don't have to go to all that trouble. I thought that we could keep everything the same for your wedding and just add Demetri and I for the vows and stuff. I don't want to change everything you have worked so hard to plan."

"Pish posh Leah!" She exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "I _want _to do this. I didn't really like all the stuff they had planned I was just being nice. This way we can both have what we want. It will be half and half which is funny considering I am a half breed and you were once human before you turned shifter. Please don't argue with me on this. Consider it my wedding present to you guys. Now I am going to call Rosalie and Alice to come back from shopping and we can get started. I'll ask Jacob to take the men out for the afternoon because they will only be annoying during the planning. Men know absolutely _nothing _when it comes to wedding planning. Can you believe Jacob wanted hotdogs for the reception dinner?"

I laughed because I knew Jake well enough to know that he would do something like that. "I can definitely believe it. Jacob is always thinking with his stomach and not his brain. As for me wearing a dress I think it is obvious it shouldn't be right. The baby bump would let everyone know that I am not innocent. I think that a light blue would work as long as it won't class with you decorations and lights. I know you are having the ceremony on First Beach, but won't that be a problem considering the treaty is only for the Cullen's and Demetri is not a Cullen? I don't think a honeymoon with a dismembered body would be very romantic."

Jacob's imprint laughed before a look of determination crossed her face. "You leave that to me. I promise that I'll take care of it. The one good thing about being a Cullen is the fact that I am stubborn and I won't give up until I get my way. Oh by the way, you are a Cullen and Demetri as well. It's not blood that makes a family. That is what you and Jake taught me. We are going to have a double wedding at First Beach, the food will be perfect, the music loud, and everyone will be happy or else."

"You know you can be scary when you want to be kid I am glad I'm on your side and not an enemy. It's nice to know that just because your father doesn't have a set of balls you do only not literally I hope. You have stones kid I have to give you props for that. Alright I am ready to start planning as soon as you are. Thank you for doing this it really means a lot to me and yes that is a compliment. You know I like you if I gave you a compliment because I hardly ever compliment anyone and mean it. Jacob is very lucky to have someone like you and I know when we return to Italy that you will take care of him. I really do miss him when I am in Italy, but it is my home. You know you guys can visit whenever you want. Like you said we are all family."

TBC…

**AN: I think that this chapter out rather well considering Leah wasn't being bitchy and stuff. I wanted to show a bond between she and Renesmee. Let me know if you all liked this or since you know that I love hearing your thoughts. There are one or two chapters left and then I will start a sequel not to long after depending on everything that is going on with me health wise. I promise though that there **_**is **_**going to be a sequel and the Romanians will play a huge part in that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Sue Clearwater's POV-_

I know that I haven't always been the best mother to my children. I think I have done a better job with Seth mainly because he is more like me; Leah on the other hand was her father through and through. When Harry passed I wasn't sure how I should handle the situation. Harry had always been the one to make the hard decisions and when he died that had been left to me. Not only did I have to learn how to live without my husband, but add on top to that fact both my children were shifters and I had become completely lost. Thinking back on it now I wish I had done things differently. I wish that I had been there for my only daughter who needed her mother and yet I hadn't been. I left all the hard choices to Leah along with the responsibility of raising her brother. It was no surprise that we didn't have a proper mother and daughter relationship.

When Leah had left to go in search of her-self I had been relieved and yes I know that makes me a terrible person, but it is the truth. I wouldn't have to worry about her any longer. I had figured it would be a good change. I would have Seth with me and Emily could fill the void leave left when she decided to travel. The truth is that I had been wrong. With my daughter away things did not get better they got worse. My baby boy was depressed most of the time and I quickly realized that Emily could never be my daughter. I have no idea why I ever thought it would be a possibility in the first place.

When she came back for Jacob's wedding I had been knocked off my feet when I realized she had found her imprint. I had been hoping that I could spend time with her and get her to come home so we could work on our relationship though when I saw her imprint I knew it wouldn't be happy. Then I found out she was pregnant and everything just clicked in to place. If I wanted my daughter in my life I had to earn her trust first which would take a lot of work. Helping her plan the double wedding was a start and really that is all I could ask for. I had no right to ask for more than that.

As of right now I was sitting in a white wooden chair next to the Cullen clan as I watched my daughter standing next to my soon to be son in law along with Jacob and Renesmee. Things had turned out beautiful if I did so myself. It had taken a _lot _of work, but with everyone pitching in it seemed to go without a hitch and that was great because nobody wanted something to go wrong on this special day. I am just glad that my daughter invited me to come to the wedding. Sam and Emily chose not to which again was probably a good thing in the long run. I smiled at my son who had walked his sister down the aisle. I wondered how long it would before I was watching him get married. It seems like just yesterday Harry and I had brought Seth home from the hospital only to have Leah trying to sell him at our annual yard sale. Where did time go so fast?

As soon as Jacob and his bride had finished their saying their vows it was time for Leah and her le-Demetri to say theirs. I had never been a big fan of vampires due to the fact that I was Quilette and the undead were not really people we tended to associate with. A leech isn't actually would I would have chosen for her, but I could not deny the fact he was a perfect match. I had never seen my daughter so a_live _before even when she had been dating Sam. Her smile was brighter than ten suns as she slid the wedding band on to his finger repeating the minister. It really was a shame my husband wasn't here to see this, but I knew he was watching over. It was my Harry who led Leah to Italy so that she could find her destiny. He may be here in human form, but his spirit was.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I watching Demetri slide the ring on her finger. Seth was beaming at his sister. He had walked her down the aisle and given her away. I wasn't offended that she hadn't asked me to be in the wedding party. After all I had alienated my only daughter for years. At least she had allowed me buy her the dress she was wearing. I had offered to get her a _real _wedding dress or to even sew one, but she had refused. She did allow me to buy a beautiful ocean blue evening gown that brought all of her best feature. It was ironic if you think about it considering blue had been Harry's favorite color. I saw it as an omen and good one at that at least I hoped because my little girl did not need any more unhappiness or drama in her life.

I smiled as I watched Leah share a kiss with her new husband. She deserved this happiness. Soon she would be a mother and I have faith she will be a better mother than me. Hopefully I would be allowed to be the grandmother I could. I may not be able to make up things up to my daughter, but I would do the best I could. I wished she would stay in Forks and yet I understand why she wouldn't want. I suppose I would just have to visit her in Italy. Maybe I would keep Seth company when he went to visit his own imprint. It's funny how life works out. I had never thought Leah liked anything Italian, but I guess I was wrong. After the kiss everyone stood up and clapped though I think I was the one clapping the loudest. Let's just hope that life won't throw anymore curve balls towards the newlyweds, but if for some reason it did I would be around this time. I'd be the mother I should been all along.

TBC…

**AN: This was the last chapter of this story, but like I told you there is going to be a sequel. I am not sure when the sequel will come out I know I would like to see what is going on with me getting my liver transplant first, but it shouldn't take very long for the doctors to get that all settled. I would love to hear thoughts about this chapter. I thought that Sue needed to step up and realize what a horrible mother she had been and I think I may have managed to do that. Let me know if you agree or not. In the sequel as stated in previous chapters the Romanians will play a much bigger part.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
